Painful wired life
by Norami
Summary: ¿Qué hace a esos lazos tan doloroso? Hay lecciones que es necesario aprenderlas de la peor forma.
1. Perdóname por ser tu hermano

Bueno, al fin el tan esperado fanfic de Ao no Exorcist que había prometido ewe. Uf! Me tardé xD pero es que hubo partes en las que debía de ajustar detalles… y además estoy trabajando en otros 3 fanfics más,

Bueno, aún así, siendo que me tarde corrigiendo… creo que hubo partes que suenan medio fuera de lugar… es que lo fui armando conforme me venían las ideas xDU.

Al parecer este fic si será algo largo… pero créanme que valdrá la pena, a mi me encanta esta historia, y eso es raro que me agrade tanto, pero la verdad creo que no está tan pa'l catre xDD

Sin más preámbulo entonces, comenzamos:

AO NO EXORCIST NO ME PERTENECE… y eso es una desgracia… solamente hago uso de las circunstancias para crear una historia ficticia e3e

PD: UNA COSA MÁS ANTES DE COMENZAR… el título pues… no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner, supongo que por este momento es el que más se acerca a la temática…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PAINFULL WIRED LIFE**

"**Perdóname por ser tu hermano"**

Habían sido unas semanas un tanto difíciles después de que el vaticano accediera a dejar a Rin con vida a pesar de ser el hijo de Satán. Las condiciones que se le habían impuesto no eran tan difíciles, al menos eso le parecía a Yukio, pero para su hermano parecía que inclusive sin mencionárselas le eran imposibles de desempeñar. Ahora más que nunca tenía que seguirle, vigilarle y cuidarle a cada momento, haciéndola más bien de niñera. Aquellas lamas azules parecían ser un reflejo natural de Rin que no podía controlar aún…

Le absorbía bastante de su tiempo. No podía dejarlo solo. Pero siendo su "tutor" y profesor también tenía que hacerse responsable, lo había prometido.

Pero cierto día llego una misión directa del vaticano que demandaba su asistencia y la de otros exorcistas. El asunto en mención trataba acerca de un espíritu del bosque, un demonio poderoso que había habitado por mucho tiempo ese lugar, pero que ahora que había despertado estaba causando bastantes estragos. Era necesaria la presencia de los rangos más altos de meister y siendo Yukio doctor y dragoon, era un personaje bastante útil. Por recomendación de Mephisto era que había sido convocado, y ni siquiera tiempo había para reclamar, o preparar cosas, debía partir esa misma tarde. Shura había vuelto al vaticano para arreglar ciertos asuntos y por lo tanto no estaría en la academia y Yukio tampoco… ¿Quién se encargaría de Rin entonces?

Era obvio que aquel no era su mejor día.

Aquella tarde había terminado de dar clase al grupo de Bon, Shiemi y los otros mientras Rin entrenaba solo en otra habitación, debido a l ausencia de Shura, que había tenido que asistir a una junta en lugar de Mephisto ("Yo no puedo dejar desprotegida la escuela" puso el demonio de excusa). Era obvio que sabía que ni Okumura ni Kirigakure estarían en el colegio.

Una lejana chicharra fue la que interrumpió e indicó el final de la clase. Un leve suspiro se escapó de la boca del profesor y cerró el libro del que hacía unos momentos estaba leyendo.

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy. De tarea por favor lean el capítulo 8 de su libro de texto. Que tengan buenas tardes.

Dicho esto, los alumnos comenzaron a estirarse tras una larga hora de clase y lentamente comenzaron a abandonar el aula no sin antes dedicar un ademán o frase de despedida a "Okumura-sensei" al mismo tiempo que el brindaba una serena sonrisa en forma de respuesta.

-Shiemi-san, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de darle esto a tu madre?

-¿He?

La rubia que distraída se había rezagado de los demás miró a Yukio que le tendía una hoja de papel pequeña en la mano que le tendía desde el escritorio.

-Huh, sí. Claro Yuki-chan. ¿Qué es?

-Ha, es solo un pedido de materiales que necesitaremos para una próxima practica pero como no estaré presente unos días no podré ir a la tienda a hacer el encargo yo mismo.

El castaño sonrío con calma.

-¿Te irás unos días, Yuki-chan? ¿Es que acaso tienes una misión? – la chica preguntó con una energía mayor y un ligero ardor en sus mejillas se hizo presente, interesada en la posible ausencia de Yukio.

-Estás en lo correcto.-respondió inseguro- Pero es solo una misión pequeña, estaré de vuelta en unos cuantos días-mintió.

-Oh, ¿Y Rin te acompañará? – esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al lentes, sabía que lo preguntaría pero aún no sabía cómo responderle.

-Am… -vaciló un instante antes de contestar- No, no lo creo-comenzó lentamente e incomodo por la pregunta- Él tiene… clases especiales ahora mismo y no puede faltar por algo tan insignificante.

-Ya veo, -soltó ella más calmada- bueno Yuki-chan espero que tengas suerte –y le dedico una sonrisa- Y no te preocupes, yo le entregaré esto a mi madre.

-Sí, claro. Muchas Gracias Shiemi-san.

Y sin más, ella salió con sus cosas en mano y tarareando una canción moviéndose a ese ritmo.

El Okumura menor también se dedico aguardar sus cosas. Cada vez que metía una cosa en su portafolio se detenía momentáneamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta y meditabundo se distraía divagando a partir de la pregunta de Shiemi "¿Y Rin te acompañará?". Era obvio que ella no estaba enterada de la gravedad de la situación y era normal, tan normal como la pregunta que ella había hecho. Pero para Yukio le pareció una cuestión bastante crítica. No sabía qué hacer si su hermano se enteraba de que se iría de la academia unos días "seguramente insistirá en ir". Últimamente había estado insistiendo más de lo normal en esas cosas de ser exorcista y decía que lo mejor para él era ganar conocimiento por experiencia. Pero eso era inaceptable.

Rondando superficialmente en sus pensamientos camino inconscientemente a la biblioteca a regresar un libro.

Tras terminar con ello se dirigió a su despacho de profesor a coger las cosas que le hacían falta para el viaje. Una vez allí comenzó a guardar un par de botellas con líquido y 2 cargadores. A continuación abrió 2 cajones, pero solo había algunas hojas de papel; se detuvo por un instante mientras recordaba en dónde….

"… la habitación…" recordó. Sintió un peso en su estómago, ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que olvidar sus armas? Y tras pensar y estar seguro de que sus armas de repuesto y sus municiones extra las habían dejado en su habitación, salió indispuesto y se dirigió al cuarto 602, solo deseando que su hermano no se encontrara ahí.

Sabía que debía darse prisa para ganar tiempo pero no pudo evitar ir disminuyendo el paso a medida que se acercaba a su cuarto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación, se detuvo delante de la puerta y trató de pensar en cómo evadir a su hermano en caso de que estuviera adentro, en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta que ningún ruido salía de la habitación. "Quizás no hay nadie…". Yukio tragó algo de saliva y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Escuchó chirriar las bisagras más que de costumbre y maldijo en su mente por aquel inoportuno sonido que resonaba en el inusual silencio de la habitación.

Estando dentro se sintió ajeno. La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa fresca mecía las cortinas. El dormitorio estaba vacío. El profesor sintió un peso menos en su estómago y notó que su respiración se normalizaba. "Es una suerte que no esté aquí". Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó sus repuestos con toda tranquilidad, encontró una en su cajón y otra bajo la cama de Rin, seguro que había estado jugando con ella. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a su cama para coger la mochila pero justo cuando se volvía la puerta se abrió.

-Hey, Yukio, estás aquí.

No podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse él ahora?

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Decía mientras caminaba a su cama y dejaba su espada sobre ella- Es raro verte por aquí tan tempra…

Al girarse Rin había visto que había algunas cosas sobre el escritorio y también que su hermano cargaba con una pequeña valija.

Por su parte, el castaño creía que Rin no había notado nada fuera de lo común, no había reaccionado inusualmente y parecía que podía evadirlo… sí, podía hacerlo, ahora solo tenía que…

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-¿Eh?

Rin se acercó un poco a él y lo miró con seriedad.

-Te pregunté que si vas a algún lado. Llevas varias cosas, ¿Acaso vas a realizar un exorcismo?

Era increíble, había estado tan cerca, no contaba con la sagacidad de su hermano. Frustrado se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo venir los kilos de preguntas que seguramente le haría.

-¿Qué?

-No, no es nada…

-Hm, entonces ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

-Nisan no creo que sea algo que…

-¿Es una misión cierto? ¿Es lejos? ¿Irán muchas personas? –El entusiasmo de Rin comenzaba a subir y Yukio ya comenzaba a sentirse agotado-… ¿Puedo ir?

Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta es la que estaba esperando, ¿De que se jactaba? Sabía que tarde o temprano eso saldría a discusión.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¿Cuándo no vamos? Creo que estás equivocado nisan…

-¿Equivocado?, vamos, sé que no fui seleccionado para eso pero si tú me dejas ir, ¡estoy seguro que no me dirán nada! – decía sonriendo.

-¿Acaso crees que es aceptable que yo haga eso? Por alguna razón mandan llamar a exorcistas de nivel alto, ¿no crees?-suspiró-No quiero discutir nisan, así que sólo…

-Seh, lo sé. Discutir no es bueno, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos esta palabrería y nos vamos de una vez?

No, no, no, no, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

Yukio trato de controlarse, pues comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El decirle NO rotundamente a Rin significaría el comienzo de una discusión, pero así Rin sabría la respuesta y no tendría que darle más vueltas al asunto. A su pesar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo al fin y al cabo, y que mejor que pronto.

Respiro hondo y habló con firmeza.

-Nisan, quiero… dejar algo claro, no pienso llevarte, sería abuso de autoridad el llevarte si no eres convocado…

-Pero yo se que…

-ADEMÁS-le interrumpió- tienes un entrenamiento y deberes que hacer, no puedes acompañarme, así que déjalo de una vez.

Rin se quedó callado, y su gemelo pensó que por fin había comprendido. Era bueno, ¡al parecer no tendría que reñir tanto como había pensado!

-Bah, excusas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Rin había fruncido el ceño y puesto sus manos en los bolsillos, actitud impertinente, eso era lo que significaba.

Era imposible, él sabía que era imposible. No podía dialogar con Rin una vez que se ponía con esa actitud pero no importaba, por ningún motivo le dejaría acompañarle.

-¡No me trates como a un niño!

El disgusto de Yukio comenzaba a aumentar y sabía que no era bueno pero por alguna razón ya no importaba que tanto más pudiera empeorar la situación, ¿ansiedad quizás?

-Hermano, déjate de tonterías. Te he dicho que ésta misión es solo para exorcistas calificados, son órdenes directas de arriba. Además recuerda que no debes salir a menos que sea necesario…

-¡Es necesario!, Iré a ayudarte…

-¡Claro que no! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no serías de mucha ayuda, juzgando el mal manejo de tus llamas y tu irresponsabilidad, además muchos exorcistas no podrían trabajar contigo cerca.

-¡Ha!, ¿Me estas llamando idiota acaso?

El más alto se golpeo la frente, no era lo que había querido decir, pero al parecer se estaba cumpliendo la idea de Rin…

-¡Responde Yukio!-exigió.

-Nisan por favor, no quiero discutir más…

-Entonces ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿¡QUE!? Pero si acabas de decir que…

-¡Sé lo que dije! Yo no me refería a eso, yo solo… ¡AHHG! Es suficiente-La paciencia de Yukio estaba llegando al límite más alto-¡¿Por qué no lo comprendes?! ¡Es por tu propio bien!, además no quiero andarte cuidando allá hermano.

-¿Cuidarme? Pero si yo….

-¡Nada!, aunque digas eso harás algo a lo que yo tenga que ir a ayudarte y luego dar la cara por ti, me darás más trabajo, ¡serás una carga para la misión!

Rin se quedo mudo después de escuchar a Yukio con tal tono de voz, pero aún más al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Una carga? –Susurró para sí mismo- Eso no me importa. Te he dicho que hay cosas que pueden estar relacionadas con Satán y…

-¿Cómo podría….?

-¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar?! Esto… esto es… Yo… lo sabía, sabía que pensabas eso, me lo dijiste desde el primer día, pensé que habías cambiado de opinión pero veo que no es así. Sigues siendo igual Yukio: inteligente, calculador, frío e indiferente. Y sabes perfectamente que odio que me traten como a un niño.

-Si no quieres que te traten así deberías de dejar de comportarte como uno-soltó con tono burlón.

-¡Calla! – Rin había enfurecido. Odiaba ese trato, odiaba que Yukio se sintiera superior a él, que lo tratara como un menor, como un demonio.

-Calla tu Rin, que no tienes ninguna razón coherente por la cual estar generando esta discusión- El castaño habló con más calma pero notándose gran presión en su interior. Quería salir de ahí, quería que su hermano se sometiera, ¡quería dejar de discutir! Oh, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser su hermano tan cabeza dura?!

El más alto dio por terminada la conversación y se volvió un cuarto de vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Estúpido…

Yukio creyó oír mal. Se volteó lentamente y divisó de nuevo a su gemelo frente a él con una mirada que le hizo estremecer por un momento. Pasada esa sensación, se dio cuenta de que él quería volver a discutir. ¿Es que nunca terminaría? Era un pesado, no estaba dispuesto a seguir tratándolo con suavidad, él lo había provocado.

-¿Dijiste algo… demonio?-contraatacó con voz fría.

Las pupilas de Rin reaccionaron al instante y se contrajeron. No podía creer que su hermano se metiera con ese asunto para insultarlo. Eso había sido demasiado, Rin no estaba con ganas de seguir sin soltarle todo a ese cuatro ojos. Se lo merecía, le daría una lección y volvería a llorar tal como de pequeño lo hacía y ahora no tendría con quien acudir por consuelo, que gracioso sería eso, pensó amargamente.

-¿Eres sordo idiota? Solo eso faltaba…

-Sigue intentando, quizás lo logres-le retó. Y la paciencia de Rin había llegado al final.

-¡Eres un estúpido!

La repentina reacción del de ojos oscuros le tomo por sorpresa al contrario.

- ¿Y sabes algo Yukio? ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses o lo que hagas o lo que digas! No necesito de tu protección, estoy bastante grandecito como para que mi hermano PEQUEÑO me diga qué hacer.

-Tú solamente estas…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Interrumpió el semidemonio-Me ha quedado claro que no me quieres cerca y por supuesto ¿quién querría? Pero me da igual. Tú niñito llorón escucha esto (calla y escucha joder) y que no se te olvide: no te necesito, nadie te pidió que me protegieras, eres una constante y desagradable molestia solamente.

Las palabras de Rin resonaron con un golpe sordo y amortiguado dentro de la cabeza del menor, la abertura de sus ojos cambió ligeramente ante la hostilidad del comentario a pesar de haber tratado instintivamente de esconder sus emociones, pero Rin no lo notó.

-¿Terminaste?-respondió con indiferencia.

Rin hizo una mueca de enfado y gruño frunciendo más el ceño ante la falta de sensibilidad de su gemelo.

-Hazlo de nuevo, trátame como basura, lo haces perfecto, siempre ha sido así.-el más bajo camino hacia su cama a zancadas y recogió su espada, pasó de largo a su gemelo y se quedo unos segundos en la puerta antes de salir- Lárgate Yukio, no quiero escucharte más, tu voz me enferma y tu presencia también.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo y el castaño se quedo inmóvil por un par de segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, "bakka" se repetía en su cabeza. Esa discusión había sido más larga que cualquier otra que hubieran tenido ¡Y era por una cosa insignificante, por Dios! Esa pesadez que sentía en la cabeza ahora también la sentía en el pecho y la atribuía a la actitud que había tomado su hermano. Absurdo, absurdo era aquello, lo era tanto que sentía una enorme ansiedad en él causada de su casi incontenible enojo que ahora tenía. Decidió calmarse, ir al lugar requerido y hacer lo que debía, eso le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Resolvería lo de Rin cuando estuviera de vuelta y con la cabeza fría. Tras estas reflexiones él recogió sus municiones de repuesto de un cajón y las armas que había dejado en el escritorio maldiciendo por lo bajo el que no las hubiera llevado consigo para evitar el recién enfrentamiento con su hermano y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero justo cuando estaba su mano a 3 centímetros del picaporte pudo escuchar algo, una voz sutil, casi un murmullo que se iba desvaneciendo con cada segundo, como si la persona que hablara se alejara, acompañado de pasos que parecían alejarse igual.

-… imbécil, ni quien lo quisiera de hermano…

Yukio se quedo congelado de nuevo frente a la puerta tras asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Suspiró para sus adentros con algo de pesar y no interrumpió su postura hasta pasados ya unos minutos. Seguro de que su hermano ya se habría ido para entonces, salió de la habitación y camino apresuradamente a la puerta del pasillo que después abriría con una llave especial que lo llevaría fuera de la academia.

"Está molesto, eso está claro" pensaba el de lentes.

-¿Es que acaso no puede entenderlo?- se decía mientras caminaba con languidez- Esto ha llegado al colmo de que incluso tenga que pelearme con el cada vez que voy a una misión. Pero… -el recuerdo de aquellas últimas frases aún hacían eco en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo- Pero aún así creo que lo que me ha dicho ha sido demasiado…

Distraídamente divisó aquel bosque al que tenía que dirigirse. No se encontraba lejos, por lo que no demoraría en llegar.

-Está molesto… a pesar de ello no creo que Rin… -Se detuvo, no quería pensarlo, era algo que revoloteaba en su cabeza pero no terminaba por aterrizar porque él se lo impedía- … no creo que Ni-san en verdad piense eso de mi…

Seguía dando vueltas al asunto. No había podido evitar preocuparse por aquella pequeña, minúscula y quizás insignificante razón pero que le hacía sentir un pequeño escalofrío en el estomago cada vez que recordaba la cara de su gemelo diciendo eso con toda seguridad y repugnancia.

-¡Agh! ¿Que estoy haciendo? Debería dejar de pensar en cosas como estas ahora. Debo apresurarme.-y dicho esto apretó el paso tratando de disolver aquella incómoda duda que le acechaba desde su corazón.

"Si claro, "Serás solamente un estorbo, _Ni-san_""

-¡Bah! Tonterías.

El mayor Okumura caminaba por los pasillos hacia el jardín del edificio de su dormitorio con paso enfurecido, apretando puños y dientes y arremetiendo su cola frenéticamente.

"Es increíble que se atreva a tratarme así, ¡soy su hermano mayor! ¿Quién se cree que es? Debería de tenerme más respeto pero ¡no! Actúa como el señorito cool solo porque se cree mejor que yo"

Seguía pensando en las razones de Yukio para no llevarlo con él y enfurecía más.

-¡Aaaaah! Es suficiente, ¡no lo soporto! ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan creído? "claro ni-san yo te protegeré porque se lo prometí a nuestro padre", "tienes que quedarte aquí para no causar más estragos", "eres un estúpido que no hace más que depender de las llamas de Satán"-exclamo tratando de imitar la voz de Yukio – Muérete imbécil, no me jodas con esas cosas, si tanto me odias así debiste matarme desde el primer día que entre a esta escuela-

Se dejó caer en una banca cercana y resoplo con ganas. Por suerte aquellos pensamientos no salían de su boca, pues de seguro habría sacado tales gritos que, aunque estaba solo donde se encontraba, hubiera resonado su queja hasta 3 kilómetros a la redonda.

-Ese Yukio, se cree tan superior y todos le siguen el juego. "Okumura es un genio", "Deberías ser como tu hermano", "Gracias Yuki-chan","Yukio es profesor, es doctor y un exorcista a sus 15 años.", "Yukio ha hecho esto…" Yukio ha hecho aquello. Yukio, Yukio, ¡Yukio!, ¡ YUKIO! ¡SIEMPRE YUKIO!-aquella última palabra había resonado incluso más allá del jardín pero por suerte para Rin ese lugar estaba vacío.

-Yo solamente quería ayudarle…-Su agitación iba disminuyendo y ya podía respirar sin tanta dificultad. Bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello aún molesto.

-Si no quería que lo acompañara solo tenía que decirlo…-murmuró

"Creí que eras el único que no me abandonaría…"

**-Fin de capítulo-**

¿Qué tal? Las peleas entre estos mocosos son bastante comunes así que dije… que comience todo aquí Xd

Realmente me divertí haciéndolos pelear… al principio claro, después comenzaron con hostilidades o;o

Pero bueno… esperen por la siguiente parte :D

Reviews?


	2. Inseguridad

Bien, aquí con la segunda parte. Este capítulo no está muy relacionado con el "plot" principal pero… era necesario para poder poner la acción en el siguiente owo. Aún así no se preocupen, está interesante xD

Tiene mucho diálogo, así que creo que ameno y ligero (espero no equivocarme xD)

Al final del capi, viene una aclaración por cierta duda que pueda surgir en cuanto a la cronología de la historia… no se preocupen si la hice bien pero para no saturar de texto decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

AO NO EXORCIST no me pertenece. Solo uso su nombre y personajes con fines de ocio y no lucrativos ;]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Inseguridad**

Comenzaba a atardecer y los rayos escarlata dibujaban un horizonte que crispaba las nubes restantes en el cielo. Las largas sombras comenzaban a hacerse presentes y se combinaban creando figuras extrañas. Una larga silueta se deslizaba con agitada delicadeza por el poblado suelo del bosque; se oían las ramas crujir bajo las botas negras y la gabardina rozar las pequeñas hierbas sobresalientes. Un relativo, relajante e inquietante silencio inundaba el ambiente, haciendo presente la indecisión. Era extraño que no se escuchara ningún ruido fuera de lo común, solo el viento acariciando las ramas de los verdes árboles y algunas cigarras que comenzaban a sonar. Según seguía avanzando comenzaron a escucharse murmullos amortiguados, lo que alivio de cierta manera al ojiazul. Caminando en sentido opuesto al Sol, Yukio siguió andando y en poco tiempo llegó al punto de encuentro entre exorcistas; era un claro y había un pequeño grupo de personas de vestimenta negra aquí y allá hablando, otros cuantos formando un perímetro en la brecha que daba al bosque y que seguía la ruta para internarse en la parte más profunda, otros armando tiendas y otros examinando papeles.

En cuanto llegó el grupo más cercano a su sitió se viró para verlo cuando uno de los exorcistas lo vislumbró y avisó a los demás.

-Exorcista de primer nivel, Oku… -decía mientras sacaba su identificación.

-Okumura Yukio, sí, lo sabemos. –el hombre que le había interrumpido le sonrió ligeramente, parecía un hombre bastante dedicado pero amable, tenia cierto parecido con el profesor Igor según le pareció al castaño. – Que bueno que ya está aquí, Okumura-san – añadió mientras le tendía la mano.

-¿Eh? Ah, claro-le tendió la mano para corresponder el saludo un poco distraído. Mientras lo hacía sentía de cierta forma que aquel hombre lo escrutaba con la mirada pero decidió ignorar eso, ya que le había pasado infinidad de veces que al ir a misiones como exorcista a su corta edad se le quedaran mirando los demás.- Est… mucho gusto señor…

-¡Oh! Perdone mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es William, un enviado del Vaticano ("¿Es que siempre tenía que haber un enviado del Vaticano en las misiones?", pensó Yukio) y dirijo la investigación; el exorcista de allá – y apunto al hombre de brazos cruzados que estaba supervisando la instalación del perímetro- es Domhen, el encargado de la operación de ataque, defensa y esas cosas-terminó mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia.

-Entiendo, y ¿Ya han comenzado con la operación? o…

-Ah no, todavía no. Pasa que le estábamos esperando.

-Oh, disculpe la tardanza es que yo… espere, ¿Me estaban esperando? Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no…

-Okumura, Okumura, lo que sucede… -comentaba mientras le tomaba por el hombro y lo conducía donde el señor Domhen-es que nuestro exorcista doctor no pudo venir y pues, tu sabes, necesitamos de uno. Además he oído que eres dragoon también ¿cierto? Eso puede ser muy útil... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

Un poco indignado Yukio comprendió lo que quería decir y respondió tras unos segundos.

-De ser lo contrario, sería… una carga puesto que no podría proveerse defensa él mismo y atrasaría al equipo…

-¡Magnifico, Okumura-san!, estas en lo correcto. Por ello te esperábamos. Eras el único exorcista disponible con habilidades de doctor y dragoon. Necesitamos proveer seguridad a los exorcistas que se aventuren a cazar a ese demonio.

-Claro, comprendo.

-Muy bien muchacho, por el momento estamos esperando un nuevo reporte de información. En cuanto lo tengamos partiremos, bueno, partirán –llegaron a donde estaba el otro encargado que los miró de reojo con semblante imponente.

-¡Oye Vezzel!, éste es de los tuyos. Es el chico Okumura que nos mando Mephisto.

Yukio se sintió un poco fuera de lugar tras ese comentario. El aludido pareció ignorar y se viró al lado contrario para hablar con un subordinado. Yukio observó aquello con un poco de inseguridad y luego sintió una palmada en el hombro.

-Estarás bien chico –le sonrió- Te deseo suerte. Por el momento te dejo a cargo de Vezzel. – le dio un par de palmadas más y se alejó caminando, Yukio tardo un momento en asimilar aquel último comentario y tras unos segundos giró en la dirección en la que se iba su ex acompañante.

-Eh… sí, gra-gracias, William-san… -dijo alzando un poco la voz para asegurar que le escuchara. Cuando regresaba a donde estaba notó que el tal Vezzel se aproximaba.

-¿Okumura-san?-preguntó con voz firme y un extraño acento.

-Okumura Yukio, a sus órdenes señor.- el menor se sintió un poco como si fuera militar y deseo haber pensado mejor su respuesta.

-Perfecto. Gracias por venir, y disculpe mi tardanza pero tuve que atender un asunto con uno de mis hombres que legó al mismo tiempo que usted.

-Oh claro, no se preocupe.

Le tendieron la mano una vez más pero esta vez al dar el apretón la diferencia de fuerzas fue bastante notable.

-Domhen Vezzel, su servidor.- le soltó la mano y Yukio disimilo los movimientos que hizo para disolver el ligero parálisis de su mano. Antes siquiera que pudiera responder, el señor Vezzel prosiguió. –Vayamos al grano chico. Necesito que partas en el primer equipo con otros 3 hombres al bosque, ¿eres doctor y manejas armas de fuego, cierto? Excelente. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

"Chico", era lo que a donde quiera que fuese le llamaban. Sin importar si era un exorcista graduado, o que hubiera subido de rango. No importaba si el que lo llamaba fuera de menor, igual o mayor rango que él, siempre terminaban diciéndole "chico" mínimo una vez. No le era agradable el ser llamado de esa manera pues sentía que su rango, su posición y sus habilidades como exorcista no eran tomados en serio. Y este día había ocurrido 2 veces. Pero qué más daba, en ese momento no se sentía de humor para reñir con alguien y mucho menos con una persona con la que estaba hablando. Decidió centrarse.

-Eeh… no señor, ninguno.-O al menos intentarlo.

-Muy bien. En unos momentos uno de tus compañeros vendrá por ti y te dará los detalles. –El ojiazul asintió una vez- Parece que ya ha llegado el mensajero, enseguida les comunican la información. Prepárate por favor.

-Por supuesto.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Dicho esto último se alejo y fue a donde otros 3 exorcistas más se reunían. Yukio suspiro sintiéndose un poco liberado de la presencia del que se acababa de ir. Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la oscuridad del bosque aumentada por la noche cercana que parecía podría tragarse todo. "_El demonio está allí dentro, en alguna parte"_. Lo que no sabía nadie era que aquel demonio, ya se había percatado de los seres ajenos y desde la negrura de su guarida estaba trazando una estrategia para defenderse de ellos.

-¡Aaaaaah que sueño!

Un gran bostezo salió de su boca ruidosamente y después se recostó sobre la mesa. Era absurdo, no había podido dormir bien por culpa del coraje que sentía al recordar la discusión con Yukio.

"_Estúpido Yukio"_

Golpeó la mesa con algo de fuerza y cambió su postura recargando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Debería comer algo… - dijo perdiendo la vista en un punto.

-¿Rin?

Aquella dulce y aguda voz era inconfundible, el aludido se incorporó al instante y corroboró la presencia de la rubia.

-Shi-shiemi

-¡Hola! Nee… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó mientras señalaba el lugar que quedaba al lado izquierdo de Rin.

-¿Eh? Ah claro, siéntate…

-Gracias-agradeció sonriente- Nee ¿ya comiste algo?

-Etto, no. Apenas estaba pensando que era lo que iba a comer… -dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Hum… -Shiemi miró al Okumura mayor con preocupación y curiosidad durante algunos instantes- Oye Rin ¿Pasa algo? El día de hoy has estado algo… extraño

-¿Extraño, dices? ¿Cómo qué?–preguntó desganado.

-Es verdad Okumura, has estado algo gruñón toda la mañana. – Otra voz familiar le volvió a sacar de su ensimismo. Bon venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, acompañado de Shima y Konekomaru, los 3 se acercaron a la mesa y tras echar una diminuta ojeada a los sitios disponibles se sentaron en la misma mesa que Okumura y Moriyama.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice…-dijo en forma de burla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-retó Suguro inclinándose hacia delante

-Lo que escu… bah olvídalo.- Realmente Rin no sentía muchas ganas de lidiar con el cara de bandido ese. Desvió la mirada y descansó su barbilla en la mano del brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa. Sus compañeros lo observaron con cierto interés. ¿Desde cuándo Okumura evitaba pelear con Suguro para ponerse a mirar nada?

-Rin, no será que…

-Estás así por la ausencia de Okumura-sensei ¿no es verdad? –La aguda voz de la chica saco de un respingo a Rin de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia atrás para ver a la que había interrumpido a Shiemi y allí estaba, la "cejas extrañas" con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Kamiki-chan!-exclamó enérgicamente Moriyama.

-¿Por Okumura sensei?-preguntó extrañado Renzou.

-Tiene sentido, hahahaha, ¿Acaso extrañas a tu hermanito Okumura?

-¿Eeeeh? ¡Eso no es verdad! A mi… a mi me importa poco lo que él haga, que si se va o si se queda o si lava su ropa…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la ropa? –Murmuró Shima.

-No tengo idea-respondió entre dientes Konekomaru.

-Ajá, estás así desde ayer en la tarde-puntualizo la pelipúrpura.

Rin se enderezó en su silla y se revolvió el cabello. – Eso no quiere decir que sea por Yukio… -Mencionar ese nombre era como un tabú para él ahora, sintió un diminuto escalofrío recorrerle detrás del cuello y una molestia que le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Izumo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y rodear la mesa para situarse a un lado de Koneko, pero sin tomar asiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde fue sensei? – cuestionó en tono mandón.

-¿A donde?

-Sí, ¿a dónde se fue el profesor?, no asistió a la clase de hoy y tampoco nos dijo que se iba a ausentar- señaló Bon.

El azabache se sintió observado. Le incomodó profundamente que le preguntaran por su hermano, él no quería recordarlo y mucho menos hablar de ello. El solo mencionar su nombre le hacía recordar su discusión y la molestia se apoderaba de él.

-Mmmm… N-no me importa a dónde haya ido. No es que lo esté cuidando todo el tiempo…

-Si claro, me parece que ni si quiera le preguntaste a donde iba- dijo Kamiki.

Rin se encogió de hombros indiferente, la verdad es que sí, nunca le preguntó a donde iba… o quizás sí, no lo recordaba con claridad, pero el hecho era que él no sabía dónde estaba su gemelo.

Tratando de omitir momentáneamente la pregunta mientras aclaraba su mente, Rin sacó de su mochila dos recipientes con la comida que había preparado esa mañana y las abrió. Uno de ellos lo dejó en su lugar y la otra la puso en el centro de la mesa junto con varios pares de palillos indicando que los demás podía tomar lo que quisieran. ¿Por qué llevaba 2 almuerzos?, se preguntó en ese momento. Resoplo distraídamente al recordar que por costumbre había preparado 2 desayunos, pero ahora no había quien comiera el otro.

-Ya te dije, no me importa a dónde fue – Abrió grande la boca y trago un bocado con una mordida en que aplicó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Quizá sí le pregunto –inquirió la rubia- pero Yuki-chan no le dijo a qué lugar…

-Hahahaha, supongo que eso es más posible-rió Bon. Las risas se hicieron presentes en la mesa pero el demonio no les prestó atención. Sí, sí lo sabía. Yukio no había querido decirle nada, ni llevarlo a donde iba, ni escucharlo, ni…¡aaaah! ¡Yukio!

Rin comenzó a comer más rápido sin darse cuenta y los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-Nee Rin, ¿Acaso tú y Yuki-chan pelearon?-preguntó Shiemi tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Aaaah, con qué era eso. Okumura está triste porque peleó con sensei-dijo Shima socarronamente.

-Eres un desconsiderado, él tiene tanto trabajo, se va por unos días y lo único que haces es pelearte con él – añadió Bon mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Claro, como era de esperarse. Apuesto a que tú iniciaste el problema, pobre sensei, yo no sé cómo trata con un hermano como tú. – Kamiki estaba moviendo la cabeza y mirando a Rin como si fuera un perdedor.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! él tampoco es como si fuera un ángel o algo parecido-respondió molesto el ojiazul. Después de haber dicho eso se sintió tonto y pensó que no debió haber dicho lo último.

-¿Saben que acabo de notar? Es gracioso, cada vez que mencionamos el nombre de su hermano, Okumura-kun se molesta-dijo Miwa conteniendo una risa.

El azabache seguía comiendo con enormes mordidas y prestando poca atención. Bon quiso probar lo que su amigo le había dicho y habló de nuevo.

-Oye Okumura, ¿Y no estás preocupado por tu hermano?

-¿Eh?-Esa pregunta le tomo descuidado, no había pensado en ello… tampoco se había pasado el bocado que aún no había terminado de masticar. Tragó con dificultad y se indignó tras analizar la pregunta.- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por ese inútil cuatro ojos? ¡Claro que no! – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. De nuevo unas pequeñas risas recorrieron la mesa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Nadie contestó. La conversación siguió en la mesa otros cuantos minutos mientras pasaba el descanso y él se quedo abstraído en su mente con la última pregunta de Bon _"¿No estás preocupado por tu hermano?"_ Esa última cuestión lo exasperó, ¿Cómo podría preocuparse por ese maldito después de lo que le había dicho? Pero era verdad, estaba inseguro, no podía evitar estar preocupado y continuamente preguntándose dónde podría estar Yukio.

**-Fin de capítulo-**

Bueno esto es todo por éste capítulo.

La aclaración que mencioné antes es la siguiente: Lo que pasa en la parte de Yukio es en el mismo día en que los gemelos tienen la discusión. Por otro lado, la parte de Rin se desarrolla el día después de eso; no obstante en el siguiente capítulo retomaré el tiempo en el que dejé lo de Yukio y lo de Rin cada uno por su lado igualmente. Lo que pasa es que en cierto momento ambas historias se juntan y vuelven a una misma narración, pero como la parte de Yukio abarca más cosas es la que está menos adelantada.

Después de tanto palabrerío xD me despido, espero y les haya gustado el pedacito de historia de hoy y esperen el siguiente… que si tenemos suerte ya comienza la acción ahí :D

Por alguna razón siento que este cap no me salió del todo como quería… pero bueno, los críticos /jueces son ustedes xD

¿Reviews?


	3. Llamado

Bounjour! Minna-san~

Gomene por la tardanza de este capítulo pero han sido unas semanas pesadas, tanto por el fin de semestre como las fiestas navideñas y año nuevo. Además tuve una moleeesta carencia de inspiración por largo tiempo Q.Q

Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí y publico esta siguiente parte de la historia como un pequeño obsequio de año nuevo.

Espero sea de su agrado, tuve que corregirlo y reescribirlo varias veces porque quería evitar escribir situaciones inevitablemente aburridas pero que formaban parte del argumento y bueno… es que yo también ya quería comenzar a escribir la parte emocionante ewé.

Realmente… espero haber hecho un buen trabajo evadiendo esos "rellenos" o3o, but you're the judges :D

Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes del manga y el anime son propiedad de Kazue Katou y el estudio A-1 Pictures respectivamente… ¡Te amo Katou-sama!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Llamado**

Parecía ser que aquella misión terminó siendo de menos importancia de la que se había pensado. Según la información que llegaba se podía deducir que aquel demonio al que se pretendía cazar no era en realidad tan peligroso, más bien escurridizo; por otra parte habían perdido todo un día esperando esa "información" que llegaba en pedazos y proporcionada por equipos de exploración diferentes en intervalos distintos a lo largo del día. Había pasado casi un día entero desde que Yukio había llegado a aquel claro y lo único que había hecho había sido escuchar los irregulares reportes de otros exorcistas y estudiar el mapa del área que esa noche visitarían. Un tiempo bastante falto de productividad a su parecer. Ni siquiera lo habían puesto a montar guardia y por si fuera poco la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sin hacer nada lo que propiciaba que su mente viajara involuntariamente a los recuerdos de la última pelea con Rin. Inútilmente trataba distraer su mente pensando en alguna estrategia razonable al momento de aventurarse en la captura del demonio, pues su mente estaba por demás distraída, y terminaba dedicando más bien el uso de su razón para idear una manera de enfrentar a su hermano regresando.

"Esto es bastante molesto…" pensó el castaño alejándose del grupo. Hacía algo de calor, revolvió su cabello y aflojó su corbata un poco para dejar respirar la piel bajo su camisa. Alrededor todos los exorcistas platicaban, comían o descansaban, unos cuantos revisaban el perímetro y la entrada al bosque. El ojiazul suspiró, una sensación de inutilidad lo invadía pero estaba claro que en ese momento poco podría hacer para cambiar la situación. Decidió esperar, escuchar los informes que le llegaban y seguir intentando el alejar a su hermano de su mente.

Sin embargo, a veces se encontraba el mismo vagando en sus recuerdos y otras veces sus memorias recurrían fugazmente, solo recordándole las palabras más dolorosas que su gemelo le había gritado. Negaba con la cabeza intentando olvidar. Pero era inevitable, terminaba pensando en cómo lo recibiría cuando por fin se encontraran, adivinando la situación. Se sentía como si tuviera una venda negra en los ojos y no supiera hacia dónde ir, dudoso de los pasos que debería dar, temeroso de la caída, de chocar, de perderse. Esa incómoda sensación de intriga empezaba a provocarle dolor de estomago y molesto por sus propias reacciones comenzaba a dar vueltas por los alrededores.

"No fue mi culpa… aquello no fue mi culpa" Trataba de convencerse para ganar mayor confianza al memento de verlo de nuevo. "No había manera, lo sé, no hab… espera, ¿Por qué aún sigo pensando en esto? ¡Debería olvidarlo! Al fin y al cabo terminaré viendo a nisan, tarde o temprano lidiaré con lo que tenga que decir… de todos modos tendré que buscar una solución, y terminaremos olvidando esto con el tiempo…" Suspiró como lo había hecho tantas veces en el día y se masajeó los ojos. "Tengo que olvidarme de esto…". Y antes de poder seguir discutiendo consigo mismo, le llamaron para darle nuevas órdenes antes de internarse, por fin, en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana acaba de sonar y lentamente el patio y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que se dirigían a su siguiente clase. El Okumura mayor se hallaba recostado boca arriba en un jardín cerca de la fuente y detrás de un arbusto para evitar ser visto. Su humor no estaba para nada agradable y al no encontrarse con la suficiente disposición se había saltado la última clase. No había sido un día del todo ameno

Cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de quedar dormido para solo encontrarse con ecos e imágenes fugaces de los varios comentarios que había escuchado ese día respecto a la ausencia de su gemelo. Gruñía de enfado, incapaz de ignorarlos y caer dormido, irritado de no poder alejar todo aquello, de que ni siquiera en su mente pudiera estar en paz. Y lo que le fastidiaba en mayor medida era que había tenido que pasar todo aquello cuando él no tuvo nada que ver con la situación, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Cosas como "Debiste haberte informado mejor", "Estoy seguro que la culpa la tuviste tú", "¿Es que no te preocupa la seguridad de tu hermano?" le tenían ya mareado; no estaba dispuesto a reprochar ninguno de esos u otros comentarios al respecto.

"¿Por qué tengo yo que preocuparme por un idiota como él?" cambió de posición e hizo mueca de incomodidad.

"Eres tan obvio, te molestas cada vez que mencionamos su nombre…". Ese comentario era el que le había incomodado más, ya que lo que él menos quería era que se dieran cuenta de lo que él había tratado de negarse a sí mismo. De igual manera era verdad que había estado reaccionando infantilmente ante la mención de su gemelo pero no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, él ya lo había notado, estaba enojado. Muy enojado porque Yukio le estaba causando muchos problemas, pero más que eso estaba aún más irritado porque su orgullo estaba herido, le había costado aceptar que sí, había estado pensando en Yukio, y sí, aún estaba molesto, y sí, estaba "un poco" preocupado.

-Maldición… ni si quiera puedo descansar en paz…

Y era verdad, pero no podía ni quería hacer algo más que ignorar todo. Intentaba con gran dedicación alejar de su mente esos dilemas, pero era difícil y más porque tenía una segunda hora libre, después de la que se había saltado, pues la clase que tocaba en ese momento era la que impartía su hermano. Se dejó caer en el pasto y se recostó en sus brazos quedando boca abajo.

-Yukio… idiota…-murmuró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras escuchar las órdenes nuevas, los equipos de caza se preparaban para empezar la incursión antes de que el Sol se pusiera. Unos cuantos hombres entraron al área designada antes que Yukio y su grupo y les dieron el visto bueno para avanzar. El joven exorcista se sentía algo nervioso sin poder explicarse porqué, quería terminar lo más rápida y efectivamente esa misión. Terminó de cargar sus armas y revisar sus municiones y respiró hondo. Era hora, se acercó al sitió de partida y se reunió con sus desconocidos compañeros.

Tenía un mal presentimiento del demonio, pues a pesar de haber recibido datos de él que lo catalogaban como "no tan peligroso" o en otras palabras y como se los dijeron textualmente "es fuerte, pero será pan comido para exorcistas de su nivel", había algo que simplemente no le agradaba. El castaño salió de la tienda en la que se encontraba sintiendo una pequeña ventisca helada, anunciando el ocaso. De nuevo las sombras comenzaban a aumentar haciendo nacer una duda confusa en el interior de Yukio pero decidió ignorar y seguir, al fin y al cabo solo era luz y sombra.

Y entraron al bosque. Su interior, o al menos el lugar en el que estaba designado para la búsqueda, era oscuro debido a los abundantes y espesos arboles. La poca luz que se filtraba era débil dejando sólo apreciar el brillo de las rocas húmedas o las ramas que impedían el paso. Se podían escuchar ruidos y voces en los alrededores, pertenecientes a los otros exorcistas, pero con el paso de los minutos se fueron haciendo más débiles hasta desaparecer. Pasaron 2 horas sin encontrar nada, ni pistas ni indicios; Okumura sintió como sus compañeros, que caminaba detrás de él, comenzaban a desesperarse. Se sentía incomodo ya que aquellos hombres eran unos completos desconocidos y, aunque había muchas veces trabajado en esas situaciones, estaba un poco nervioso al respecto.

-¿Qué es eso?-se exaltó uno de ellos. Yukio se volvió hacia él confundido y notó que todo observaban delante de él, antes de volverse de nuevo para darse cuenta de que pasaba sonó una explosión a su espalda y la onda expansiva casi los derriba. Miró hacia arriba y una columna de humo se elevaba teñida de rojo a causa de la luz del fuego que la causaba, el cual se encontraba a casi un kilómetro de donde ellos se estaban. Se acercaron rápidamente al lugar y comenzaron a escuchar y ver explosiones en diversos lugares alrededor y alejados del primer impacto que vieron. Al llegar pudieron ver que había un par de exorcistas heridos y otros más corriendo en dirección al campamento.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- preguntó uno de los acompañantes del Okumura mientras se acercaba a ayudar. Yukio examino alrededor, no se veía nada más que fuego y humo elevándose hacia el cielo nocturno. Todos a su alrededor corrían o se llamaban a gritos pero él, aturdido por la situación, se quedo plantado en donde estaba. Pero hubo algo que lo hizo girarse hacia la derecha en busca de algo, pero no había nada más que fuego y unos metros más allá el bosque. Intrigado se quedo mirando una parte que se veía completamente oscura entre los árboles, cuando escuchó una voz lejana de los que encontraban tras él.

-E…El ave…

Una sensación de alerta recorrió su espina, Yukio sacó instintivamente su arma y un enorme ave negra salió de las tinieblas iluminándose por el fuego, al principio se disimuló en el humo y parecía ser bastante rápida pues antes de que Yukio pudiera advertir y comenzar a disparar, ésta ya había arrasado el claro de nuevo y escapado.

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Sus alas… sus alas tenían fuego…!-Era verdad, había sido tan rápido que el menor no se había percatado de lo que esa persona acababa de decir. De la punta de esas alas oscuras había aparecido una pequeña llamarada que se alargaba al lugar que, según parecía, la criatura deseara, incendiándose casi al instante. Aquella ave parecía carente de un cuerpo o figura definidos por completo, por lo que el ojiazul dedujo que sería más complicada su captura. Eso era un demonio, era EL demonio sin duda. Indignado por la mala información recibida reclamó a uno de los mandos que ahí se encontraban.

-La descripción del demonio no coincide con él, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que los recolectores de información estaban…?

-¡Cierra la boca mocoso!-lo cayó uno de los exorcistas mas grandes-No creo que nuestro equipo haya sido tan estúpido como para dejar pasar algo así, algo tuvo que ver con esto. O acaso ¿Dudas de nuestro equipo?-le preguntó adusto, Yukio no hizo más que quedarse callado y tragar saliva. No quería discutir por algo así en ese momento-¿Por qué mejor no te pones a ayudar a los otros? Debemos informar a los encargados de…

-No, no hay tiempo-dijo otro más joven y con pinta de inexperto-mejor hay que pedir apoyo…

-Serás idiota que no vez que ahora es más importante que…

-Pero pueden hacer ambas cosas, si es que van a ir de vuelta-interrumpió Okumura ignorando que había sido callado- Pero el problema aquí es ¿a quién piensan llamar de apoyo? Los que se quedaron fuera no pueden pasar porque están protegiendo la zona y los otros pocos que pudieran hacerlo no son lo suficientemente…

-Sí, sí, entiendo, ¡entiendo! ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Solo pensemos en algo-decía el otro señor al momento que ayudaba a levantarse a otro herido- tú niño encárgate de conseguir a alguien… no, espera, solo piensa en alguien y lo mandaremos llamar, eres de la Academia de la Cruz ¿no? tú podrás ser un mocoso pero eres fuerte, no puedo permitirte que te vayas, te quedarás aquí y yo regresaré.

El joven comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero decidió resignarse y evitar una discusión a lo mayor posible, ya había tenido suficiente de discusiones.

-Está bien pero ¿qué tipo de persona?-A Yukio no se le ocurría nadie. Shura y Mephisto se encontraban ausentes, el profesor Igor ya no laboraba en la escuela y sobre los demás profesores… podrían resultar ineficientes, solo quedaba alguien que se le venía a la mente- no, no, eso no puede ser…-se dijo a sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Hijo, ¡déjate de tonterías y dime ya quien!

-¿A-Ahora? ¿Ya?-pregunto incrédulo el aludido. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y el nerviosismo que sentía se combino con la presión que ahora le estaba dando ese exorcista; su mente se estaba bloqueando y no creía ser capaz de recordar alguien más aunque le dieran más tiempo para pensar. El ruido que había a los alrededores causaba que fuera más difícil para él concentrarse.

-Sí, me iré a llevar a mi tropa al campamento para que reciban atención (no, no quiero que tú los atiendas solo ¡haz lo que te digo!) así que dímelo rápido.

El de lentes dudó, no podía hacer nada más que llamarlo a él, aunque su voluntad se negara a hacerlo, pero sabía que era la única opción, quizás no la más sensata pero, por el momento, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Otra explosión a escasos 20 metros se produjo arrojando rocas y piedras, los exorcistas menos heridos intentaban calmar el fuego y otros corrían intentando ir tras el demonio que había sido el que lo había causado.

-¡DIMELO YA CHAVAL!-Gritó el mayor. Yukio se sintió salir de un sopor efímero que le provocó la última explosión y no pudo hacer más que contestar tartamudeando.

-O-Okumura… Rin Okumura, De la academia de la Cruz Verdadera… él… e-es un joven estudiante pero…

-No quiero explicaciones, así está bien… entonces Rin Okumura… ¿Cierto? ¿Qué le puedo decir para que venga lo más pronto posible?

Yukio estaba aturdido no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría su hermano, seguro que si le decía que él lo necesitaba no iría de puro capricho.

-Pues… dígale a ni… digo Okumura-san que… yo... est… que se solicita su ayuda para una misión especial… y que es urgente, muy necesario…

-Está bien, lo llamaré en seguida-tomo del brazo a su acompañante herido y se fue andando rápido-Le diré que usted lo convoca para que estemos más seguro de que asistirá-le gritó mientras se internaba en el bosque.

-¿Q-que?! ¡N-no espere…!-Era tarde, se había ido. Mal… aquello estaba mal. Seguro que Rin al enterarse de quien lo había llamado sería como una broma para él, podía imaginarse incluso que cuando escuchara todo aquello soltaría una carcajada amarga que ocasionó, por un instante, la vergüenza de Yukio. No sabía si se negaría por pura pretensión o si aceptaría solo para poder reírse en su cara… mal, mal, muy mal, ¿Por qué había sido él al que le habían preguntado? ¿No podo haber pensado ese hombre en alguien por su cuenta? Estaba en problemas y no sólo por aquel demonio peligroso, si no porque extrañamente le preocupaba más lo que fuera a pasar cuando se encontrara con su hermano que lo que concernía a la peligrosa que se había tornado esa misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de estar recostado algunas horas, que le parecieron muy largas, Rin ahora vagaba por los pasillos más altos de la academia, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio no sin antes dar algunas vueltas para perder algo de tiempo. Pasó frente a la cafetería 2 veces y evadió la entrada principal de la escuela, topándose con las escaleras y pasillos traseros, pasó de largo el edificio de la biblioteca y caminó al lado de los dormitorios de los alumnos de la academia regular. Ausente, bostezando irregularmente y con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza por detrás, iba a paso lento y con un palo de paleta en la boca, que hacía más de 20 minutos se había terminado.

Sintió que su rebeldía se desbocaba con la ausencia de su filtro más efectivo: su hermano. Por mencionar algo, en la tarde había mantenido su cola fuera de su camisa sin ningún cuidado y casi lo descubren un grupo de chicas que iban doblando la esquina mientras él, totalmente despreocupado, iba silbando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y meciendo la cola hacia los lados. Suspiró. Está bien, era cierto que era inmaduro pero solo habían sido pequeñas cosas como esa la que le habían pasado a lo largo del día. Ahora ya estaba atardeciendo, al mirar hacia el horizonte podían distinguirse ya algunas estrellas. Seguía con paso perezoso y la kurikara colgando en su espalda, podía ver que aún había algunos alumnos rondando por ahí. Pasó al lado de un pilar y extrañamente se sintió observado, volvió la mirada con desagrado y comprobó su sospecha. Primero miró con desgana y después sintió frio el estomago al recordar el incidente de la tarde. "Mi cola" pensó con sobresalto, se puso rígido un momento con un pie en el aire. Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás tratando de mover un poco su cola y la sintió retorcerse bajo su camisa. Terminó de dar el paso mientras sentía un alivió y un poco de vergüenza, decidió disimular todo aquello y seguir con su camino (aunque todo había pasado tan rápido que quizá nadie lo habría notado del todo, pero era mejor no arriesgarse, no estaba de humor). Miró de reojo a las personas que lo miraban y uno de ellos lo señalaron. Otro peso frió se volvió a sentir en su estómago, seguro que se estaban burlando de él, eso fue lo primero que pensó pero realmente no tenía idea de porque ese desconocido de la academia de exorcistas (pues estaba en esa zona) lo señalaba. De repente, el que estaba con ese estudiante caminó con rapidez hacía el azabache. Rin sintió una sensación extraña y quiso avanzar pero se sintió paralizado, no sabía si en realidad iría con él o no, y no quería pasar otro ridículo. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que tardo en comprender sus propios impulsos.

El hombre llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba por lo que sacó a Okumura de sus pensamientos y le habló antes incluso de que se volviera por completo hacia él.

-O-Okumura, Rin ¿verdad?-el desconocido parecía cansado, o al menos haber corrido bastante recientemente pues jadeaba al hablarle.

-¿Eh? Est… pues... yo… -una sensación de estupidez lo toco un poco y se aclaró la garganta. No tenía idea de cómo sabía su nombre o para que lo buscaba… ¡maldición! Seguro que era por las clases a las que faltó.- Em… s-sí soy yo… ¿Por qué lo…?

-¡Chico, necesito que vengas conmigo de inmediato!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué yo...?

-Solo haz caso y… ¡agh!-expreso con desagrado e impaciencia notables-Bueno escucha. Hay una importante misión en la que necesitamos de tu apoyo, un demonio resultó ser más poderoso de lo que podíamos manejar y a falta de personal me han mandado por ti para llevarte como refuerzo.

-…pe-pero- ¿Él? ¿Una misión? Pero si apenas era un esquire, no tenía su título de exorcista aún, era imposible que alguien…

-Yukio… Yukio Okumura ha mandado a por ti.

-¿Eh?-Rin no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Yukio le había mandado llamar? Estaba de broma, se había negado rotundamente a llevarlo y ahora mandaba a alguien a por él ¿no? Era bastante estúpido visto desde ese ángulo. Soltó una risa-Espere… creo que se confunde, no creo que…

-Chico no tengo tiempo, estamos en problemas y he venido tan rápido como pude. Solo unos pocos exorcistas y Okumura se quedaron a hacerle frente al demonio… - ese viejo estaba ansioso, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no darle un golpe en la cabeza a Rin y llevárselo a la fuerza de una vez.

-Espere, ¿Yukio está al frente acaso?

-¿Yukio? Oh, Okumura-san, sí, lo dejé dentro del bosque aunque parecía algo asustado antes de que me fuera-le respondió dándole poca importancia-¡Eso no importa!, solo contéstame de una vez, ¿vendrás o no?, Si no para dejar de perder el tiempo contigo. Los detalles te los contaré en el camino.

Rin no sabía que pensar, sentía un remolino de emociones y razonamientos que lo confundía pero decidió dejarlos para después. En ese momento parecía que no resolvería nada tratando de aclarar su mente. Su hermano lo llamaba, no es que él realmente quisiera ir a apoyarlo, pero era una misión de alto rango, parecía interesante… Aún así la idea de que fuera precisamente ÉL al que llamara después del drama que habían pasado durante su pelea y de lo ridículo que había sido ese día le parecía sencillamente tonta. Gruñó solamente. Después sonrió confianza. "Ja, ese tonto, no puede hacer nada sin mí. Le demostrare que no soy tan débil como él piensa".

-Está bien viejo, iré contigo.-se acomodó la komaken enfundada y contestó con vehemencia-Muéstrame el camino.

El más viejo de ambos pareció querer agregar algo más, pero se contuvo porque lo olvido y antes de recordarlo mejor decidió partir enseguida a paso apresurado.

El azabache caminaba tras él sin mucha dificultad, miró hacia atrás distinguiendo los últimos rayos solares que iluminaban los edificios más altos de la academia. Una pequeña pero molesta sensación le formaba una especie de ansiedad; algo le hacía sentir que, si Yukio le llamaba, la situación no era del todo buena, y, aunque aquel exorcista no le mencionó nada más sobre su gemelo, un sentimiento de preocupación bastante desagradable lo embargaba aún cuando él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que Yukio sabía cuidarse solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, creo que me salió un poco más largo que de costumbre pero a fuerzas tenía que terminar con esa parte de Rin e3e.

Eeettouu… espero les haya gustado, lamento mi falta de organización en este capi pero omg es que en serio la inspiración iba y venía además… tenía sueño =_=

Seh, lo sé, algo sentimentalista, pero en el… bueno no, no dejaré spoilers e3e

Quejas o sugerencias al buzón del señor Pheles por favor :3

Hahahaha ok no, pueden hacerlo con reviews e3e

Happy new year everyone!


	4. Enfrentamiento

Aquí la continuación del fanfic. En serio disculpen la demora! Pero la inspiración me abandonó por completo y la escuela no me dejaba mucho tiempo para escribir… ni para otra cosa =_=

Quisiera disculparme puesto que el capi pasado sentí que fue un completo fail y demasiado meloso en algunas partes… disculpen de veras! Pero es que casi ni lo revisé porque escribí la mayor parte en mis practicas a escondidas ;_;

Y… otra cosa, quizá la narración se sienta rápida y algo confusa, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por que fuera claro pero si hay algo en lo que les surja duda pueden preguntarme, así como también enviar sugerencias o comentarios para seguir mejorando.

Sin más, espero que disfruten del capi.

**La historia y los personajes de Ao no exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Enfrentamiento**

Haciendo uso de las pocas llaves especiales de Mephisto con las que el Okumura contaba y con el paso rápido al que ambos andaban, Rin y el viejo exorcista no tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque en el que toda la complicada misión tenía lugar. A su arribo ya era bastante tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, lleno de estrellas invisibles, opacadas por las densas nubes que flotaban en el cielo nocturno.

Rin ya podía distinguir a las figuras de negro que se amontonaban por aquí y allá en ese claro. Aceleró el paso y su acompañante, con dificultad, trato de seguirle. Un exorcista alto y robusto los miró llegar y se volvió para encontrarse con ellos. Rin caminó a zancadas hacia él para preguntarle por Yukio, pero antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra se escuchó una pequeña explosión que venía de no muy lejos de aquel campamento.

-Parece que está empeorando… -escuchó el azabache murmurar a aquel exorcista con semblante duro. El semi-demonio observó las llamas lejanas y el humo que se disolvía conforme subía, podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego a lo lejos rompiendo el ambiente silencioso que parecía era frecuente en aquel lugar. Pensativo se quedó un momento sin fijar la vista en algún sitio concreto hasta que el exorcista que había ido por él se adelantó y se reunió con el que había llegado.

-¡Señor! He traído al chico de Okumura…

-¡Idiota! Si fuiste a la academia ¿por qué no trajiste más apoyo? –respondió algo molesto y nervioso el desconocido.

-L-lo siento… los que me acompañaban fueron por más gente… pero yo traje personalmente al chico que… que Okumura nos recomendó…

-Okumura ¿eh? Bueno da igual-dijo dándole poca importancia y mirando de nuevo hacia el bosque. Esa persona comenzaba a desagradarle al joven.-Mira chico, escucha con atención-soltó después dirigiendo su mirada a Rin- la situación se está complicando y como no sabemos cómo van las cosas allá adentro debemos esperar…

-¡¿Esperar?! ¡¿Pero com..?!

-¡Silencio! Y escucha, esta es una orden. Nadie puede entrar al bosque. He concretado asegurar un perímetro de nuevo y tan potente como sea posible y sólo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos entraremos allí.

-¿Se refiere a que mandaron por mí sólo para tenerme sentado? ¡Vaya genio!-expuso irónicamente y enfadado, chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro – comentó desenfadado el exorcista alto y rodando los ojos – Entiende niño, no te sientas la gran cosa, nadie te ha llamado, has sido escogido porque estabas disponible o por… ah cierto, alguien te recomendó… eso realmente no importa. Sólo escucha-puntualizó severo-el que manda aquí soy yo y digo que tú no te moverás de aquí, aún no tengo órdenes para darte. Tienes energía muchacho pero tu actitud apesta, si sigues con tu insolencia te mandaré de vigilante o te enviaré a casa.-Rin lo miraba desafiante, pero recordó las palabras de Yukio de una o quizás varias veces de las que habían discutido "Ya claro, ¿Con esa mirada piensas intimidarme o algo? Eres tan inmaduro…". Parpadeó un par de veces y tras pensarlo algunos segundos decidió someterse. Claro que no le daría la razón a ese estúpido cuatro ojos.-Tú… no hagas nada hasta que te lo ordenen.-Aquel alto exorcista se había inclinado un poco para hablarle al más joven. Parecía algo agobiado, pero más que nada enojado o fastidiado, Rin sólo pudo fruncir el ceño después de escucharle hablar, tuvo el impulso de decirle muchas cosas pero a experiencia de los últimos 2 días decidió morderse la lengua.-¿Has entendido?

El ojiazul lo miró altaneramente y asintió una vez. Sin decir nada más aquel exorcista caminó de regreso a zancadas y se aventuró en la oscuridad perdiéndose entre las sombras. El otro hombre que había ido a por él también corrió en la misma dirección y se perdió de vista.

-¿Y mientras qué se supone que haga?-gritó la pregunta al aire sin respuesta alguna.

Rin se sintió como un estúpido, allí parado justo al lado del bosque, iluminado ligeramente por un resplandor carmesí que sólo aumentaba su enojo. Le habían ordenado quedarse donde estaba y no hacer nada cuando habían mandado especialmente por él para solucionar esta loca situación. ¡Claro! Podía quedarse ahí sentado mirando como las personas que había adentro peleaban contra la bestia sin hacer nada (pues le habían puesto al tanto de la situación en el camino). ¡Pero si habían sido ellos los que le llamaron para pelear! Y ahora le decían que se sentara y esperara pacientemente ¡pero qué sensato! Rin pateó con fuerza una de las piedras a sus pies.

Ah no, había sido Yukio quien lo había llamado, seguro se metería en problemas y ahora quería que su hermano le ayudara a pesar de la "pequeña" discusión que habían tenido hace poco… Pero ahora, repentinamente, se sentía como una marioneta que era usada a conveniencia de quien la lleva. Primero a merced de su gemelo, a merced de aquel viejo señor que fue por él, y ahora, a merced (sin mencionar su humillación) frente a aquel exorcista alto que le había ordenado simplemente… no hacer nada. De repente sintió el impulso de patear algo de nuevo al recordar aquella incómoda situación de hace dos días…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Abrió y apretó los puños un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos. Seguro que no había pasado nada con Yukio, seguro que le mando llamar y dejo todo esto del perímetro alrededor para dejar a su hermano en ridículo, seguro era una forma sutil de venganza contra él después de la discusión de hacía unos días, ¿no es verdad?. Su gemelo, después de todo, siempre se había distinguido por ser más "discreto". El ojiazul resopló con ganas y apretó los dientes. Podría sonar algo infantil, quizás no. Su hermano a veces le sorprendía con cosas que pensaba nunca llegaría a hacer, además esta vez parecía que había algo distinto, casi podía estar seguro de que había sido Yukio quien ordeno el bloqueo.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho, de resignación y furia; la simple mención del perímetro no era la causa, pero sí el desencadenante. Rin no pudo evitar recordar cada vez que su hermano lo puso en ridículo o lo desplazó o las otras veces que pelearon (ah, eran tan… parecidas a la situación de éste momento…), simplemente comenzaron a bombardearlo, como si aquellos destellos escarlata fueran pequeñas semillas de discordia propagando un sentimiento de inconformidad que crecía y crecía…

"Maldito cuatro ojos… te las verás conmigo cuando te vea…"

Aseguró su espada y miró a su alrededor, estaba sólo, y los árboles se mecían con la fresca brisa de media noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukio caminaba rápidamente por el bosque buscando a la criatura que estaba ocasionando aquel desastre. Mantenía el arma en su mano y cada cierto tiempo se detenía, apuntaba alrededor en busca de algo y decidía la nueva ruta a seguir. Vagaba sin resultado, el demonio parecía se burlaba de él y luego desaparecía. Harto, después de un rato, dejó de hacer esfuerzo y sólo deambuló sin prestar atención al lugar, aún con una pistola en su mano, por si acaso.

"Joder, éste demonio me está colmando la paciencia…" Pensaba mientras arrugaba la frente.  
>Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que todo aquello había iniciado, ahora sólo podía escuchar crujidos de las explosiones lejanas retumbar levente las hojas de los árboles cercanos y lejanas voces. Realmente no sabía muy bien que tan lejos estaba del campamento, o del claro, o de alguna otra persona, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo podría llegar allí caminando un poco u observando detenidamente por un momento los alrededores o estrellas para poder ubicarse… por ahora lo que le tenía más preocupado era encontrar esa ave que estaba ocasionando semejante desastre y que se había marchado sin más. Sólo había aparecido para crear caos e inhabilitar exorcistas. No sabía cuantos más quedaban de pie, cuantos heridos…o cuantos en el campo, seguro que la mayoría estaría por allí ayudando gente, pero bueno, los refuerzos ya habían sido llamados.<p>

De pronto una pequeña contracción se hizo presente en su estómago, como si un cubo de hielo le hubiera caído en la barriga. Su hermano estaba entre esos refuerzos llamados. Se golpeó levemente la frente y se cubrió la cara con esa misma mano. No quería ni imaginarse que teatro podría o habría hecho su hermano cuando fueron a buscarlo… o cuando llegase, o peor aún, cuando lo viera a él. Temió porque se pusiera a pelear de nuevo con él en medio campo de batalla. Suspiró. "Vamos Yukio, no seas tan pesimista… lo más seguro es que ya lo haya olvidado… y tú sigues aquí preocupándote por eso…" Se relajó y decidió hacer caso a su conciencia, pues era verdad, era muy probable que su hermano ya ni siquiera recordara que habían tenido una pelea…(claro, era tan distraído e insensible, a veces peleaban y Yukio cuidaba encontrarse o hablar con él para que al final resultase que Rin ya lo había olvidado) Notó que los recuerdos de aquella vez regresaban lentamente, como escondidos por una niebla que se iba disipando. Temeroso, optó por distraer su mente (o mejor dicho dejar de distraerla) centrándose de nuevo en su búsqueda aunque por alguna razón no se sentía muy atento a su entorno.

Camino unos cuantos minutos más, apuntando ocasionalmente a algún sitio oscuro entre los árboles sin encontrar nada. Después de un rato, desatento, algo molesto y aburrido se dispuso a retomar su camino de regreso, pues en esas condiciones ya no podía hacer nada. Ahora ya no se oía mucho y tampoco parecía haber pistas que demostraran la presencia de la criatura. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos un par de segundos respirando profundamente y luego comenzó a guardar sus municiones y su arma…

Pero entonces algo lo distrajo, escuchó un crujido detrás de sí, lo ignoró superficialmente, así si se trataba de algo podría incitarlo a acercarse y ahí lo atraparía (aunque también esperaba que sólo fuera su imaginación)… Lo volvió a escuchar pero ésta vez más cerca, por los árboles tras él y así, con unos excelentes reflejos, se giró rápidamente y apunto con su arma al contrincante que le acechaba en la oscuridad.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y sin moverse hasta que Yukio pudo distinguir a través de la oscuridad y esa persona dio un par de pasos hacia delante con sus dos manos levantadas al nivel de sus hombros como señal de rendición ante la amenaza del arma.

-Ah, nisan.-Sorprendido, tardó en pronunciar estas últimas palabras. No esperaba encontrarse con su hermano en un momento y lugar como ese. Parpadeó un par de veces.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Tú mandaste a por mí ¿o no?

El mayor de ambos le respondió dándole poca importancia y con un tinte altanero. Bajo las manos situando una a su costado y la otra en su bolsillo. Yukio no sabía cómo reaccionar y frunció un poco el ceño ante la inesperada situación.

-Y… ¿Qué? ¿Piensas dispararme o algo? – Yukio lo miro algo confuso y luego entendió lo que quería decir cuando Rin rodó los ojos después de mirar hacia su mano. El menor bajó su arma rápidamente, volvió a observarlo después de girar momentáneamente su vista por lo penoso que había sido eso- Vaya forma de recibirme…

-Lo-Lo siento… no sabía que eras tú y…

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Y es por eso que incluso después de verme y llamarme me seguías apuntando ¿no?

El castaño abrió la boca para responder algo pero se quedó trabado. Está bien, había cometido un error, estaba distraído, eso era todo.

Ante el silencio de su gemelo, Rin habló de nuevo.

-Y… ¿bien?-le espetó

-¿Eh?

-Pfff… -el azabache se estiro hacia atrás poniendo las manos en su cintura como signo de enfado.- No, ya nada… olvídalo-respondió lentamente y arrastrando las palabras como si le molestara hablar con él. Yukio sintió nerviosismo, eso demostraba claramente que aún estaba molesto. Carraspeó, debía seguir con su postura, ya había estado lo bastante distraído como para quedar en ridículo con el otro chico.

-Bueno, pues ya no es necesario hacer algo, como ves todo se ha calmado y justo ahora estaba por volver cuando llegaste… -dijo tratando de conservarse sereno.

-¿Ah, sí?-Rin de nuevo dio poca importancia y paso la mirada por los entornos comenzando a caminar alrededor lentamente y, sin que el otro lo notara, acercándosele.

-…-El más joven guardó silencio, no tenía ni idea de que decir, hacer o... o… lo que fuera. Se sentía extrañamente bloqueado y no le gustaba que su hermano le estuviera ignorando, por alguna circunstancia se sentía inferior en esa situación, vulnerable ante su gemelo, como si éste pudiera decir o hacer algo que pudiera desequilibrar la situación en cualquier momento, que se saliera de control… como si, aunque no lo intentara, lograra hacerlo ceder, ser atacado, herido… aquella falta de interés de Rin no era una buena señal y mucho menos para él, Rin no era de los que simplemente deja algo a medias cuando está molesto pero… ¿Por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto? Es decir, pensándolo detenidamente lo único notable era que existía un ambiente incómodo, desconocido era aquello que le ocasionaba ese temor a Yukio de tener a su nisan comportándose indiferente después de haber cruzado por una situación para nada agradable (pues, después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba); odió ese sentimiento y se llamó a sí mismo cobarde por haber querido evitar en lo posible hablar con su hermano después de eso… tal como un niño pequeño que da vueltas a diferentes temas para no llegar al punto importante de la conversación que sabe con anticipación, tendrá un desenlace no muy gratificante y quizás un castigo. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y se dio media vuelta con la intención de avanzar y dirigirse al campamento (claro, tanteando dónde estaba…), obviamente, también quería, aunque intentase negárselo a sí mismo, evitar encontrarse con la mirada del otro. – Sí, y tenemos que irnos. –Guardó su arma y dio un par de pasos hasta que escuchó un sonido metálico a sus espaldas- ¿Pero qué ha…?

Al darse la vuelta se quedó petrificado ante lo que veía, Rin estaba envuelto en llamas azules pequeñas, mirándole desafiante y apuntándole al pecho con la komaken.

-¿Ni-san?-atinó a pronunciar solamente.

El aludido sólo sonrió de lado y movió un poco la espada.

-¿Qué pasa… pequeño Yukio? –Preguntó con sorna el mayor –Hey… ¿Por qué me miras así? – soltaba como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse… parecía divertido.

Aturdido, el de gafas intentó hacer salir palabras con sentido de su boca con cuidado.

-¿Qu... qué se supone que… haces?-Podía sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente pero no lo suficiente como para que el otro lo notara (o quizás le tenía sin cuidado). Levantó la vista y se topó con los oscuros y profundos ojos de su gemelo.

Rin se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo por unos instantes, luego balanceó un poco la mano con la que empuñaba la espada.

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso que preguntes… -soltó una risita despreocupada. Se estiró de nuevo brevemente y suspiró, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y volvió a mirarlo desafiante.

Yukio esperó a que le diera una respuesta satisfactoria, como no dijo nada y se sentía presionado por esa oscura mirada suya decidió hablar de nuevo.

-¿Gracioso? ¿Es… acaso una clase de venganza por lo que pasó hace un rato? Nisan, te he dicho que fue un accident…

-Cierra la boca-El comentario fue directo y rígido. Yukio fue interrumpido de una manera que sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una piedra a la boca para que dejara de emitir sonidos.

-¿A-Ah?

Rin parecía fastidiado una vez más, tensaba un poco la mejilla izquierda y tenía el ceño fruncido. Guardo silencio. Después, repentinamente, comenzó a reírse, pasó de una risa disimulada a una carcajada intimidante que resonaba como un crujido hueco y seco en el bosque, como si fuera una tempestad usual perteneciente a aquel lugar, algo… bastante familiar.

-Hey… Yukio… -dijo recobrando la "compostura" otra vez – Dime… ¿qué se siente… ser el preferido? –Una débil brisa de aire sacudió el entorno. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su hermano le estaba preguntando que si él… El menor de ambos escuchaba con atención, intentando saber si eran sus sentidos los que le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.- ¿Hum? Dime, ¿Es divertido? ¿Ser especial? ¿Ser el consentido? Ser el chico perfecto… dime, ¿Qué se siente hacer sentir una mierda a los demás? –Esto último lo dijo enseñando momentáneamente sus colmillos, pero aún conservaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Se miraron de nuevo y Yukio tardó en responder.

-Que… ¿qué… se… siente?... ¿Ser especial?... pero… ¿De qué estás hablando?-Yukio relajó su expresión, abrió algo sus brazos y dio unos pasos a Rin con una sonrisa tímida que esperaba le mostrase la ignorancia del tema…

El azabache alzó firmemente la Kurikara deteniendo en seco el paso del joven exorcista.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-rió nuevamente. Los ojos de Rin eran opacos pero el resplandor de sus flamas hacían brillar de forma enigmática sus pupilas.- Claro, eso era de esperarse… -lo último lo dijo más para sí que para Yukio- Pero no te preocupes, no espero respuesta de alguien tan ególatra como tú.

-…

Ambos se miraron otro poco en silencio, el castaño permanecía con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-No hay problema… hermano mayor entiende… claro, él entiende todo, sí, por supuesto, es un buen chico-dijo sarcásticamente- Déjame decirte algo "hermanito"… ya no más. Estoy cansado de ti ¿oíste? Aunque cansado sería decir poco. He tenido que estar soportando tu estúpida persona con tu intolerable temperamento por MUCHO tiempo… terminaste por colmar mi paciencia, así de simple. –Parecía tranquilo de nuevo y bajo unos centímetros la espada.- No quería llegar a esto, la culpa la tienes tú ¿te das cuenta?...

Yukio sólo escuchaba y antes de poder siquiera responder (o al menos procesar lo que su consanguíneo le estaba diciendo) el otro habló de nuevo.

-Bah… de todos modos tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo.-De nuevo hablando para sí. Una vez más soltó una risita a la vez que miraba el cielo.- Oye… Yukio… -se giró para mirarlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Te han comido la lengua o algo?-el brillo en sus ojos se tornó malicioso- Ah, claro… ¿No esperabas que YO te dijera algo así, verdad? Lo siento, parece que simplemente ya no puedo soportarte-sonrió inocentemente.

-Pero… ¿Qué…-por primera vez después de esa impresión, habló. Sintiéndose como entumecido, tal como una estatua que lleva siglos congelada en un lugar viendo pasar el tiempo. Sentía el cuerpo extrañamente pesado, cada vez más y más pesado. - qué estás diciendo? No entiendo… -dijo lentamente sin parpadear, entornando sus ojos a la silueta de su gemelo.

-¿Hm?-Fue lo que se digno a pronunciar Rin como único signo que diferenciaba el atenderlo o ignorarlo.

-Yo… yo entiendo que estés enfadado pero… pero-Yukio podía sentir esa horrible sensación que había tenido hace tan sólo dos días atrás. Esa sensación de que algo frio le caía en el estómago, de que lo golpeaban en el pecho sacándole todo el aire, de que exprimían su cerebro hasta evitar que pudiera siquiera poder distinguir la sombra de un objeto. Esas palabras parecían ser mentiras, mentiras que solo pretendían hacerlo ceder, ceder como usualmente no hacía. "Eso de guardarte las cosas Yukio... eso hace tu corazón vulnerable a los demonios" le había advertido Shura, ahora se preguntaba si ese era el único inconveniente que aquello le podía ocasionar. Reflexionó; sí, habían discutido, lo hacían de nuevo, parecía que había sobrepasado los límites de tolerancia de Rin y por eso ahora le hablaba así. Su hermano estaba molesto, muy molesto, lo entendía, se decía eso a cada momento "Está molesto… sólo es eso… no quiso decirlo en realidad…". Trataba de controlar su respiración "Vamos Yukio, puedes manejar esto, solo es un demonio enojado… una… persona enojada…" Pensaba y pensaba en ello, le daba vueltas, trataba de olvidarlo, pero aún así… no podía evitar que esas palabras que para él no significaban nada (no, mejor dicho que no QUERÍA que significaran algo) le lastimaran, le hirieran como si fueran una fría y pequeña daga encarnándose en su pecho lentamente, pues las evitaba, las conocía y se convencía de que no eran reales pero esta vez su escudo de indiferencia no le estaba ayudando para nada. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba perdiendo la compostura ¿Así cómo podría manejar aquella situación?

-¿Pero?-repitió violentamente el más bajo. Esperó un poco la respuesta pero impaciente resopló.- Sí bueno, es obvio que estoy molesto… Te crees un buen hermano ¿no? ¿Quieres saber entonces por qué estoy enojado? ¿Eh?... tsk ¡Claro que no! ¿Cierto? Piensas que sabes qué es lo que me pasa… déjame informarte pequeño cuatro ojos que no sabes NADA sobre mí, no pretendas conocerme, estúpido-Yukio alzó su mirada, no podía ser que él supiera que estaba pensando en…-No es como si hubieras estado muy interesado en mi, o en alguien más, pero no te preocupes, eso me tiene sin cuidado…

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! ¡¿Ahora?!-Soltó el menor con volumen alto, intentando que sus palabras no se quebraran… Comenzaba a desesperarse, su hermano decía cada vez cosas más horribles y sentía como si se hundiese en un abismo, y cada palabra fuera una cadena que le jalase hacía abajo, y cada mirada de desprecio, fuera una patada que le daba a sus manos cuando intentaba aferrarse al borde para no caer.

-Pff ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Eres idiota o algo?

-No quiero escuchar sobre eso… ¡te he dicho! ¡Comprendo que estés molesto! ¡Pero esto sólo nos hará discutir más! ¡Ya no quiero hacerlo! Incluso podríamos discutir esto en otro momento… Además no tienes idea de cómo…

-¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes por ello… no volveremos a pelear-dijo con malicia. Una sonrisa poco usual apareció en su rostro, tan sombría como aterradora, le producía esa sensación que sólo había sentido cuando de pequeño esas sombras sin nombre acechaban desde los rincones.

-¡Pero nisan…! –Rin hizo cara de asco y blandió la espada tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible, ese movimiento acertó en la mejilla derecha del otro ocasionando que retrocediera un par de pasos desconcertado mientras Rin los avanzaba. -¡¿Po-por qué has…?!

La mirada del azabache ahora era sombría y lo miraba con aire de superioridad. Le volvió a apuntar distraídamente con el sable. Su mirada de repente se notó vacía y su rostro inexpresivo como una roca, irreconocible, pero si hubiera que mencionar una sensación que transmitía, sería repugnancia.

-No lo digas.

-¿E-el qué nisan?-preguntó nervioso el otro, temeroso de hacerlo enojar de nuevo.

El aludido volvió a mostrar repulsión y esta vez movió la espada con más fuerza pero a un costado de Yukio, había sido una advertencia, de haberle acertado a una parte de su cuerpo seguramente le habría generado una gran herida.

-¡Ghh! ¡Eso, idiota! ¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Es irritante! ¡Lo odio! Lo odio como no tienes idea.

-¿Pe-pero de qué…?

-"Nisan"-dijo fríamente sin parpadear- odio… ODIO que me llames así. Todo el tiempo es "nisan esto" o "nisan lo otro"-decía usando una vocecilla molesta- ¡Arrgghh! ¡Lo detesto! ¿Es que sigues siendo un niño pequeño? Además es estúpido, un par de minutos… segundos de diferencia… por Dios… es… es… -Alzó los brazos un poco, como tratando de expresar a su "incomprensible" hermano lo que quería decir. Abrió y cerró sus palmas y miró al cielo como si ahí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Escasos momentos fueron los que gastó haciendo eso, en los que Yukio simplemente lo observaba atónito tratando de creer que sus sentidos le estaban mintiendo. De pronto, Rin se calmó y bajó la mirada de nuevo- Vaya… ¿cómo puedo esperar que lo entiendas?

El mayor se encogió de hombros y pareció dar poca importancia, después pareció como si comenzara a calmarse. El menor vaciló un poco antes de acercársele para tranquilizarlo y cambiar el pesado ambiente que sentía de momento. Pero no contaba con el brusco e inesperado movimiento de Rin: éste lo alcanzó en una zancada y Yukio, al tratar de evadirlo, cayó de espaldas sobre el frío pasto del bosque. Antes de que pudiera quejarse o incorporarse, Rin ya estaba encima suyo, de pie y apuntándole con su sable de nuevo.

Más silencio incómodo se hizo presente pero para bien o para mal, duró poco. Rin habló primero.

-Nee… Yukio – guardo silencio como esperando una respuesta del aludido, aunque realmente no pretendía que le respondiera – "Okumura sensei"~ -soltó una corta y seca carcajada al expresar con sorna las últimas palabras.- Vamos… no mires así… haces que parezcas una víctima… -Lo miró con burla y casi inmediatamente su semblante se tornó indiferente, se puso serio de nuevo- pero no lo eres, y lo sabes.

Avanzó un par de pasos pequeños más quedando sus pies a la altura de la cadera de su hermano. La espada oscilaba en su mano sin apuntar algún sitio e específico, como si fuera un péndulo de alguna adivina, que lo mece un par de veces antes de dejarlo caer donde la suerte lo conduzca y encontrar así algún presagio del futuro. Pero esto era distinto.

-E-es suficiente, nisan, has ido bastante lejos – sin saber de dónde, Yukio se armó de valor y con algo de cuidado y urgencia escogía las palabras que le soltaba a Rin. Pero podía sentir que la desesperación se apoderaba de él. Su hermano no había dudado para nada.- Déjalo ya… estoy cansado de discutir…

-Yo también Yukio… yo también… -Sus labios se doblaron formando una malvada media sonrisa que el castaño pudo ver sólo una fracción de segundo, antes de que dejara de ver, como esas veces que miras a un lugar sin que realmente observes nada.

La sangre salpicó. El mayor de ambos había blandido su espada a uno de los costados de su hermano, rasgando su gabardina y causándole una gran herida. El agredido tardó en reaccionar. Primero no sentía nada, después comenzó a sentir el aire frío rozar su piel en esa parte, tal como esas veces que salía al parque a jugar cuando era niño sin el abrigo necesario, después calor, un calor que le quemaba cada vez más y más rápido, avanzaba rápidamente y sentía como si se lo carcomiera por dentro, como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de piel. Pero sólo era la herida que comenzaba a sangrar. Impotente sólo pudo aullar entre dientes y recargarse al costado contrario para no lastimarse. Encogió su cuerpo y trataba de hacer presión sobre los músculos aledaños a los heridos para evitar sentir esas agudas punzadas, tal cual un niño que se aplasta un diente contra la encía cuando está a punto de caerse para sentir que controla el dolor que podría llegar a sentir.

El ambiente era silencioso y solo se escuchaban los gemidos amortiguados del castaño. Rin, de pie sin moverse, lo miraba indiferente, pero lentamente su mueca pasó a una de fastidio y repulsión.

-Tsk…

Sin tener nada en especial en la cabeza, el menor solo intentaba apretarse contra sí mismo para evitar el dolor. Se dio cuenta ya muy tarde que estaba indefenso ante su hermano…

-¡Agh! – Escupió algo de sangre combinada con aire y saliva que fueron violentamente empujados al exterior por el pie del azabache. La patada que le dio fue de lleno en el estómago y le hizo toser sin remedio.

Tal como un moribundo, se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo, jadeando, sangrando y haciéndose un ovillo. "Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede…" se decía aun conservando esperanzas de que su hermano dejara de lastimarlo, de que "entrara en razón". ¿Pero era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba? ¿Era la falta de interés y afecto que mostraba su hermano lo que lo hacía sentirse miserable? ¿O era su propia seguridad? Tal vez su gemelo tenía razón, y era egoísta. Ni siquiera en esa situación sabía lo que sentía, o lo que pensaba y conforme más transcurría el tiempo, se hacía más difícil el aclarar los pensamientos que poco a poco se iban acumulando haciendo más confusa su mente.

-Eres tan patético.

Estas palabras pasaron al parecer un tanto desapercibidas por Yukio, al menos a la vista del mayor de los dos, pero en verdad cada acusación que le hacía su hermano iba destruyendo poco a poco su autoestima, arrancaba sin piedad cada retoño de ella que pudiera aparecer en su defensa. No sólo estaba perdiendo la pelea con Rin, se estaba perdiendo él mismo.

Rin, por su parte, se sintió ignorado ante la indiferencia de su gemelo. No era algo que le sorprendiera, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al notar aquello y verle retorcerse en el suelo como un gusano inmundo al que alguien pisoteo por error, incluso uno de sus colmillos se hizo visible.

-Ya has hecho bastante hermanito~ -dijo en un tono burlón que después se tornó gélido e inexpresivo-ya me has… herido bastante – El azabache entornó los ojos y los entrecerró unos segundos esperando que lo mirase, cosa que ocurrió segundos después cuando el menor levantó a duras penas la mirada.

El ojiazul lo pateó una vez más a la vez que agitaba su espada, logró hacerle algunos rasguños por el cuerpo y rostro y lo colocó boca arriba mientras jadeaba. Elevó su arma unos segundos, como dudando de lo que hacía… o quizás sólo decidía el mejor lugar para enterrarla. Bajó su brazo con furia y ahora le dio al costado contrario del castaño, pero hiriéndolo más debajo del otro intento. Ahora éste no tenía a donde hacerse, de ambos lados sentía dolor, sentía como si el aire de alrededor le quemara y le estuviera consumiendo desde sus costados hacia adentro lentamente y que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Se mordió un labio, no quería dejar salir quejidos fuertes, eso seguramente esperaba su hermano. Pero no, se controlaría, y más que eso, aún tenía la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón y por tanto, trató como pudo de calmarse y respirar hondo. Ese dolor no era nada comparado a las agudas punzadas que sentía en el pecho. Frías y a la vez lacerantes. Quiso pronunciar unas palabras para calmar a su gemelo, aunque fuesen un par de ellas, aunque fuese un sonido… o su nombre incluso, pero no podía, por más que intentaba nada salía de su boca.

La respiración del más bajo comenzó a acelerarse, era como si estuviera decidiendo si hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer en seguida, fuera lo correcto o no, sin que eso fuera necesariamente lo que lo tuviera agitado. Miró a su hermano con atención, temblaba en el suelo y ya no se contorsionaba tanto debido, seguramente, a que ahora estaba herido de ambos lados. Con un ligero tinte de tristeza su mirada se tiñó, pero luego se vació, no hubo expresión alguna mientras miraba como el exorcista sufría. Observó un poco más y después una sonrisa casi imperceptible se fue formando malignamente en sus labios.

-Largo- fue lo único que pronunció y dejó caer con una fuerza masiva la kurikara en el pecho de Yukio, bastante pegado a su hombro del lado derecho. Hubo algo de silencio por un par de segundos. Después de ello, fue inevitable soltar un grito que pareció desgarrar la garganta de Yukio, la espada atravesó su carne como un simple filete de pollo, su filo, fino y helado, cortó con precisión su piel y se adentró rápidamente incluso hasta tocarle la articulación del hombro o atravesarle la espalda, estaba casi seguro de eso. Su grito ronco y prolongado se escuchó por gran parte del bosque. Ese lamento fue imposible reprimirlo, gritó como su cuerpo se lo pedía y sin pensar en ello, aunque poco a poco comenzó a intentar ahogar ese quejido. Al mayor, por su parte, parecía no importarle que su grito resonara alto y que alguien pudiera descubrir su posición. El suelo, y ambos Okumura estaban manchados con sangre, el más pequeño era el que más llevaba y a diferencia de Rin, esa sangre que manchaba sus prendas y cuerpo si le pertenecía. No le importaba ya si algo más pasaba, total, esto estaba por terminar.

Miró con hastío aquel joven que yacía en el piso. Aferró su puño con fuerza a la komaken y comenzó a girarla con lentitud en sentido de las agujas del reloj mientras aún estaba clavada en el otro hijo de Satán. La calma que había podido acumular Yukio estaba siendo descompuesta fácilmente, y no sólo por el dolor que sentía cada vez que ese pedazo de metal giraba haciendo su herida más grande y profunda, exponiendo su cuerpo, si no que esa mirada que fue capaz de observar cuando pudo abrir los ojos fue desalentadora, pensaba… no, ESPERABA encontrarse con una cara furiosa, quizás incluso con lágrimas por las emociones mescladas, pero sólo vio una mirada vacía que le observaba con desprecio y burla, como si realmente quisiera… matarlo.

Sentía la boca seca, pero aún así había saliva que se colaba por la comisura de sus labios, su corazón latía a más no poder y le dolía, sentía todo su cuerpo palpitar, sus extremidades entumecerse y sus párpados pesados. Pero no quería cerrar los ojos, aunque eso significara ver como la persona que más amaba le hacía tanto daño sin siquiera inmutarse, por miedo a… ¿Qué? ¿Muerte? Probablemente…

Agujas de dolor se internaban en su pecho y en todo su torso, inclusive en su espalda, apretaba los labios, los ojos y después los abría intentando pensar que todo aquello era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que pronto terminaría, pero le dolía demasiado. _"¿Recuerdas cómo te enteras si estas soñando Yukio? Debes pellizcarte, porque en los sueños no sientes dolor, sólo miedo_" Recordó una voz suave y grave en su cabeza. Pero estaba completamente seguro que lo que sentía era dolor y también miedo.

El ojiazul que seguía de pie continuó lentamente con su tarea hasta dar casi una vuelta completa con su espada dentro del pecho de Yukio y luego la sacó violentamente, salpicando sangre y manchando sus pantalones. El castaño gritó de nuevo, pero intentando ahogar casi exitosamente su lamento. Apretó los párpados y abrió un ojo a duras penas para poder mirarlo al tiempo que se giraba hacia el costado que menos le dolía, pues apenas y podía respirar, no soportaba estar más boca arriba pues sentía que aquel cielo estrellado lleno de nubes era pesado y le aplastaba impidiéndole moverse, asfixiándolo. Escupió sangre, más de ella, y tosió, no lo notó hasta entonces pero estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre que salía violentamente desde su interior, sin saber precisamente de dónde venía.

El más joven intentaba abrir los ojos y mantenerlos así, y aún después de otra patada que le propicio su hermano en el estómago con trabajos los entreabrió una vez más.

-¿Po-por qué? – se quejó casi inaudiblemente a voz de garganta, seca y ronca. La pregunta fue casi un pensamiento, un reflejo, su inconsciente hablando en voz alta, porque Yukio se lo preguntaba, en serio lo hacía, le volvía loco, pero no quería saber la respuesta, después de todo lo que había escuchado... quizás todo aquello era la respuesta que sin sentido y deseo buscaba, pero no quería volver a oírlo.

Rin resopló y le miró con desagrado, era tan ingenuo. Caminó hacia él y a su paso le pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, tanta que lo hizo que se girara bruscamente al otro lado, ahora inconsciente.

El silencio regresó, y el Okumura mayor se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, mirando con una expresión parecida al tedio en el rostro. Las hojas y ramas secas que crujían bajo la espalda del menor mientras forcejaba ya no se oía y la agitación en el aire se había calmado, pero esa extraña sensación en el ambiente aún rondaba aquel claro. Caminó sobre el castaño, pisando el suelo a su costado y pasándolo de largo, dejándolo como si no fuera más que una molesta basura de la que al fin había podido deshacerse. A lo lejos, comenzaron a escucharse voces y de nuevo los crujidos de las hojas, lejanos y agresivos. Los exorcistas, de seguro eran ellos, habrían de haber escuchar el escandaloso barullo del "cuatro-ojos" y venido a buscarle en cuanto pudieran. Claro que, sería difícil encontrarle, teniendo como única referencia probablemente los únicos gritos que había soltado; así era como pensaban buscarle seguramente (estaban en esa situación de emergencia y en un grave problema en el bosque, no era el único herido, así que sería improbable que llevaran consigo a algo o alguien que ayudara a dar con el paradero del "señor Okumura" con mayor rapidez y/o exactitud) tardarían en encontrarle, y para ese momento él ya no estaría, y quizás ya sería demasiado tarde para su hermano… Sonrió dando un vistazo sobre su hombro apreciando al exorcista cubierto de sangre y heridas. Sus anteojos estaban mal colocados y bastante rotos.

Los ruidos se acercaban lentamente pero aún se sentían lejos. Ahí, detrás de él, un charco de sangre iba creciendo gradualmente. Fue la última vez que miró hacia atrás; volvió la vista al frente y con una idea más en mente, se alejó internándose en la oscuridad de aquel confuso bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alboroto que estaba teniendo lugar alrededor del perímetro se había calmado, sólo había un par de exorcistas que corrían de aquí para allá atendiendo a los heridos o llevando informes. Con sus capas negras parecían fantasmas oscuros danzando en la oscuridad de aquel claro que ahora se encontraba más lleno de gente. Incluso dentro del bosque la búsqueda había cesado al igual que las explosiones y al parecer ya no había gente dentro.

Un grito había desestabilizado un poco aquella calma, aunque sólo los más cercanos al perímetro y los que aún se encontraban en las cercanías pudieron oírlo, los que se encontraban en el campamento apenas y lo notaron. Algunos exorcistas se preocuparon por ello, significaba que aún había gente adentro del bosque y no debían tardar en ir en su ayuda. Ese lamento no había sido para nada alentador.

Un par de hombres con grado de dragoon, un aria y 2 tamers se internaron en la arboleda para encontrar a aquel soldado perdido.

La noche se calmó y las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse, permitiendo que la luna brillara con mayor intensidad y aquella fría oscuridad se disolviera un poco. El hombre a cargo, por su parte, leía los últimos reportes y mordía la punta trasera de su bolígrafo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los agentes lograron dar, después de alrededor de 30 minutos, con el cuerpo de un muchacho. Un poco perturbados por la escena, decidieron mandar a un par de ellos de regreso por una camilla y un doctor. Mientras, los demás hacían lo que podían para detener el sangrado y llevar al herido de la mejor manera al campamento mientras se encontraban con la camilla que usarían para transportarlo, no podían perder tiempo. Esto hizo que la noticia corriera, pero sólo los altos mandos se enteraron del nombre del lesionado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó alarmado uno de los jefes de escuadrón - ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? Tales heridas… ¿Seguro que es el único cuerpo que encontraron? Sólo uno de sus compañeros volvió y no estaba herido…

El joven exorcista con el que hablaba asintió nervioso y antes de que pudiera formularle otra pregunta se marchó. Aunque verdaderamente parecía más que aquel hombre hablaba consigo mismo que con alguien más, demandando respuestas satisfactorias.

El grupo que transportaba al lastimado castaño, ya teniendo consigo el doctor y la camilla, regresaban a toda prisa al campamento. El doctor había quedado horrorizado con tal cantidad y forma de heridas que tenía por todas partes, pero no podía hacer nada, además ese chico estaba inconsciente, no lo culparía si no despertara en los próximos 3 días. Una sombra miraba desde la oscuridad la escena y sonría con malicia. Se fue acercando lentamente a aquel grupo que apresuradamente cruzaba el mullido y verde entorno.

Aún así, un joven distraído que se encontraba rondando el perímetro, bastante alejado del campamento, había escuchado con especial impresión aquel grito que había salido del centro del bosque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntó en voz baja observando atento y con una extraña sensación de temor en el estómago. – No creo que…

Se mantuvo en silencio caminando de vuelta al claro, dirigiendo su penetrante e intrigada mirada al oscuro y misterioso bosque al que no le habían dejado entrar. De alguna manera u otra escuchaba gente hablando conforme se acercaba al campamento, pero tomaba poca atención, hasta que escuchó una simple palabra que le provocó volverse, sin saber especialmente por qué. Giró la cabeza rápidamente en aquella dirección y observó a ese hombre que le recibió hacía unas horas. Se escondió tras un árbol y escuchó atentamente.

-… sí señor, creo que… es grave –decía un afligido y bajito señor con gorro. Hablaban casi en susurros por lo que era un poco difícil distinguir claramente de lo que hablaban.

-Hm… -contesto el hombre alto asintiendo lentamente mientras parecía meditar- Ya veo… ¿ya lo están trayendo, cierto? Esperemos que no sea nada irremediable. Ese chico…

-Yo… sólo he venido a informarle, debo regresar ahora. Puede que traigan a Okumura-kun en cualquier momento…

-Sí, sí vaya, vaya… - El otro hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue con paso apurado. El exorcista se quedó en el campo pensativo y siendo observado por el otro tras el árbol.- Okumura… pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? –Recogió una mochila a sus pies y avanzó hacia el lado contrario del hombre que acababa de irse. Murmuró algo mientras se iba pero no se escuchó. Por su parte, el chico distraído tras el árbol se quedó inmóvil. ¿Okumura habían dicho? Su imaginación comenzó a elaborar demasiadas conclusiones, ninguna muy buena y se horrorizó por un momento. Así que ladeó la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente. Debía ir donde la otra persona había ido, seguro que se enteraba de más. Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y salió corriendo, debía llegar pronto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el bosque cerca de 2 kilómetros del campamento (quizás más, quizás menos, las distancias era difíciles medirlas al tanteo con la oscuridad que los árboles propiciaban), el grupo que llevaba a Yukio se sentía aliviado de estar prontos a llegar, pero aún así le llevaban con cuidado para no empeorar su estado.

Uno de los aria se que encontraba cargando la camilla por el lado izquierdo, con mirada nerviosa y temerosa, escrutaba a su alrededor, así que se sobresaltó de más cuando notó la mano del herido moviéndose.

-¡AH!

-¿P-pero qué demonios te pasa Joseph?- preguntó el que cargaba la camilla por el frente

-O-Okumura-k-kun e-esta…

-¿Eh?

Los acompañantes giraron para al individuo mencionado, sus párpados temblaban y después de un corto titubeo se abrieron, su mano también temblaba y la llevó lentamente a su pecho, en el que seguramente sentiría mucho dolor.

-¡Okumura-kun! – llamó el doctor que iba al frente del grupo cuando regresó a su lado y ver qué pasaba. – No se esfuerce por favor, pronto llegaremos al campamento y…

La boca del menor se movía, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no podía, el doctor lo miro incrédulo un par de segundos y luego se acercó. Aún no escuchaba ningún sonido y al parecer el joven exorcista también estaba consciente de que no hablaba, y frunció el ceño con unas de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se aferró a una de las muñecas del doctor con su mano izquierda y pronunció con claro esfuerzo.

-O-Okumura…

-¿Okumura…? – repitió el doctor.

-No… deje… que… Okumura… Rin… se acerque… se acerque a… a mi… por favor…

-¿Rin…? ¿A su hermano, se refiere? Pero…

La expresión del castaño parecía de súplica y cuando parecía querer volver a pronunciar "por favor" se desmayó.

El doctor quedó sorprendido por sus palabras, pero más aún de que hubiera despertado y ser capaz de pronunciar algo coherente. Dudoso lo miró y después regresó a su lugar, estaban más cerca y se veía a lo lejos un pasillo delimitado por exorcistas desde el fin del bosque hasta el la tienda de atención médica.

Al ver que la luz iba iluminando cada vez más el camino, todos dejaron de prestarle atención al hijo de Satán y nadie notó que una bruma oscura salía y se alejaba de él, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las tinieblas en las que, conteniendo una carcajada de triunfo, se encontraba aquella sombra que le miraba con satisfacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un barullo se podía escuchar alrededor de esa gran tienda y aquel joven exorcista sabía por qué, había estado escuchando a escondidas a otros compañeros después de oír la conversación sobre Okumura. Se acercó cuidadoso hasta que pudo observar aquella línea de hombres que formaban un pasillo parecido al que les hacen los policías a los artistas famosos para que los reporteros no los aborden mientras caminan, sólo que este pasillo era bastante amplio, pero ahora comenzaba a dispersarse. Vio que un grupo de exorcistas salía de la tienda, pensó que seguramente ya habrían traído a Yukio y se aproximó con sigilo para ver mejor, conforme avanzaba notó que varios exorcistas entraban y salían cada cierto tiempo. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores disimuladamente, todo parecía haberse calmado, la noche fresca se sentía en sus mejillas y el viento agitaba su cabello negro. Respiró hondo, tenía que entrar, se sentía inquieto pero no pensaba dejar que alguien lo notase. Avanzó y nadie le detuvo, iba a paso rápido y al visualizar de frente la entrada a la tienda casi comenzó a trotar, pero cuando pensaba que ya era un hecho que había conseguido llegar sin ningún incidente un exorcista extrañamente familiar le detuvo.

-Disculpe, pero no puede pasar. Es la tienda del servicio médico y ahora mismo…

-¡A un lado! –Gruñó- ¡Que necesito entrar! – dijo sin mucha paciencia al ser interceptado cuando ya se había imaginado incluso buscando dentro de la tienda.

La respuesta hostil sobresaltó un poco al otro exorcista, que hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de desagrado y cerró los ojos un momento como meditando para luego abrirlos y contestarle.

-Hay un compañero exorcista que ha sido gravemente herido y…

-¿Gravemente herido? ¿Qué tanto? –interrumpió de nuevo- Por favor, dígame que está bien… o no, mejor aún, dígame que no es quien creo y…

-Ejem –carraspeó cerrando los ojos, parecía perder la entereza, pero se esforzaba por mantener su tono cordial y calmado pero autoritario- ¿Por qué tanto interés? –preguntó lentamente, como escogiendo las palabras con cuidado con la apariencia de querer evitar otro conflicto o bien que el muchacho cabezota que tenía delante le entendiera- Pero no puedo decirle si está bien o no, yo no soy el Doctor y ahora mismo están atendiendo a Okumura…

-¡¿Okumura?! ¡¿Está completamente seguro?!

-¡Por supuesto que estoy…!-respondió elevando la voz, cansado de la altanería del otro muchacho aunque pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de que le había dado el nombre del compañero herido.

-¡Entonces hágase a un lado! Debo pasar a…

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué no me está oyendo? ¿Quién demonios se cree ust…?

-¡Soy su hermano, joder! ¡Déjeme pasar a verlo!

-¿Su hermano?- repitió incrédulo el exorcista más grande. Su expresión se calmó y dirigió su mirada con un toque de preocupación hacia atrás. El más joven le tomó poca importancia pero no lo pasó por alto. El exorcista se volvió hacia él lentamente- ¿Okumura… Rin?

-¡El mismo! ¡Ahora, si es tan amable, déjeme pasar de una buena vez! –dijo ya casi cabreado. Avanzó hacia delante un par de pasos pero el brazo del exorcista lo detuvo y unos cuantos más se acercaron por detrás, manteniendo cierta distancia pero igualmente bloqueándole el paso y la entrada. – ¿Pero qué dem…?

-Lo siento, pero no tiene permitido entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qu... ?

-Eso no importa, hay una regla estricta que prohíbe específicamente que Rin Okumura entre a esta tienda bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Qué? Y quién creo semejante estupidez que…

-Son órdenes de arriba, a usted no le incumben. Le pido de la manera más cordial que se retire.

El joven demonio enfureció y algunas diminutas flamas aparecieron aquí y allá por todo su cuerpo. Dio un alto salto pasando al grupo de exorcistas sin mucho esfuerzo y sin importarle los destrozos que causara durante su intento de evasión (empujando gente, tumbando mesas, sillas, incluso otras mini-tiendas). Por fin, al estar a 3 metros de la tienda alguien le jaló por atrás ocasionando que se estrellara contra el piso de espaldas. Aturdido, se irguió lentamente sobándose la nuca para, al sentarse en el suelo, buscar furtivamente con la mirada a su atacante. En frente de él encontró otros 2 exorcistas, el alto que le había recibido al llegar al campamento y uno que no conocía.

-Es suficiente Okumura-sentenció el más alto.

El aludido frunció el seño y tomó aire para poder reclamarle por un buen rato sin la necesidad de detenerse a respirar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es éste? – inquirió severo y con los brazos cruzados aquel autoritario exorcista.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo sólo…

-Así que él es Okumura. –concluyó el desconocido en voz baja pero audible, como diciéndolo para sí.

-Sí, soy Rin Okumura, el hermano MAYOR de Yukio Okumura que está allá adentro y que no pued…

-Es suficiente muchacho, has ido muy lejos.- aquel hombre alto parecía bastante enfadado y sin intenciones de perdonarle alguna otra falta por más pequeña que fuese. Rin estaba más intranquilo que nada, podría estar furioso, nervioso, regañado e incluso temeroso, pero la impaciencia por entrar le estaba ganando, tanto que hasta oír estas palabras y mirar por unos instantes al par de exorcistas delante de él, se dio cuenta de su error. Había sacado sus llamas y se había puesto agresivo. Tendría suerte si no llamaban al Vaticano o al menos enviaran un reporte a Mephisto. Pero lo más seguro sería, por supuesto, el sermón por parte de su gemelo.

-Tsk… -pronunció antes de terminar de calmarse y decidirse por hacer caso de esas 2 personas. Tal vez ser impaciente y rudo no era la mejor manera de arreglar ese asunto. Debía actuar maduro y evitar problemas. Usar la diplomacia para de la manera menos conflictiva entrar a aquella insignificante y fantoche tienda. Pero le habían dicho que no podía entrar, y no por ser de un rango bajo o algo por el estilo, había sido por ser él. ¿Por qué habría sido así? ¿Su sangre demoniaca? Era posible, pero no quería discutir mucho al respecto, aunque no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

Se puso de pie. Hizo como que se sacudió para evitar un encuentro pronto con esos hombres o esperando que le reprocharan. Nada pasó. Después de unos momentos que le parecieron muy largos, se paró por completo y les miró de frente.

-Y… entonces… ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Okumura-kun, éste es el doctor del campamento –dijo el hombre alto señalando al que estaba a un lado. Rin, siendo interrumpido reprimió unas ganas de gritarle de cosas pero las contuvo, había logrado calmarse y debía seguir así.-Está a cargo de atender las heridas de tu hermano en este momento-al escuchar eso, el cuerpo del semi demonio se tensó y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

-D-doctor…-pronunció el azabache con dificultad y de forma distraída agachando la cabeza un poco.

El más alto de los 3 exorcistas esperó unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo con tono más serio.

-Chico, estoy… dispuesto a pasar por alto lo que acabas de hacer sólo si prometes no volver a causar caos como el de hace unos momentos.

-S…

-Pero-dijo interrumpiéndolo una vez más- también necesito pedirte que te retires, al menos de ésta zona.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por q…? – Saltó Rin perplejo.

-Es una orden, tú no puedes pasar.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen!

-Es una orden.

-¡Quiero una explicación!

El doctor y el exorcista se miraron entre sí y después al menor.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el doctor con semblante desconfiado. Rin podía sentir que no le agradaba a esa persona pero le importó poco, no era como si fuese la primera alma con la que experimentaba esa sensación; asintió con determinación. El otro sólo se aclaró la garganta.

-Muchacho, no puedes entrar porque… es una situación un poco complicada y… -Se detuvo brevemente, a lo cual Rin iba a objetar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar pero el hombre alto le lanzó una mirada severa indicándole que guardara silencio.- Y…. ha sido petición del señor Okumura…

Rin se quedó con ojos abiertos sin parpadear e incrédulo, seguro había oído mal.

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó tratando de aclararse. Pero quién le respondió fue el otro exorcista

-Yukio Okumura ha ordenado que la persona llamada Rin Okumura no se acercara a él. Ha pedido que no le dejen pasar, ni acercarse, mucho menos entrar donde él está.

De nuevo el ojiazul se quedó perplejo.

-¿Yukio? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.- ¿Pero como…?

El doctor miró con preocupación al muchacho, luego a su acompañante que le miró con autoridad. Asintió y se marchó hacia aquella tienda de atención médica. El hombre que ahora quedaba frente al chico Okumura lo observó por algunos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Ya has escuchado chico, fuera de aquí.

Rin se quedó ahí, pensativo. ¿Había sido su hermano el que había ordenado eso? Pero qué clase de ironía era aquella. Se sentía algo aturdido, como si no pudiera poner los pies sobre la tierra.

"He venido aquí, preocupado por su estado ¿Y me dicen que no puedo entrar porque él no me quiere cerca?"

Totalmente confuso, el joven se quedó parado ahí meditando en silencio perdiendo su mirada en el oscuro césped mientras el superior lo dejaba no sin antes hacer una seña a sus hombres de que vigilaran al azabache. Le habían dicho que su hermano le había prohibido acercársele… ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa orden? ¿Significaba que desde un comienzo no quería verle? Eso era por mucho infantil y Yukio no era así… o bueno, no era como si últimamente no se diera cuenta de que no conocía del todo bien a su gemelo. ¿Era acaso por el tema de su pelea? ¿Era porque quería evitar verle? ¿Era porque tenía miedo? ¿Repulsión? ¿Odio? ¿Resentimiento? Miles de dudas lo asaltaron de un momento a otro sin que pudiera pensar claramente. Entre el remolino de pensamientos que lo desorientaban sólo una idea estaba clara: su hermano no quería tenerle cerca. Y seguro que era por causa de la pelea que habían tenido… pero ¿Y qué con eso de que lo habían mandado llamar? ¿Acaso fue plan suyo desde un principio el que no se encontraran? Se sintió por completo avergonzado al pensar que pudo haber planeado todo aquello sólo para ponerlo en ridículo en forma de venganza. ¿Venganza? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Le habían llamado con urgencia sólo para que al llegar no le pusieran a hacer nada y lo humillaran con los de mayor rango y al final de la jornada, había terminado causando un caos al tratar de ver cómo se encontraba su consanguíneo. Pero se preguntaba sobre todo el por qué. Había algo que no cuadraba, pero nunca había sido bueno pensando y mucho menos ahora, que su confusa mente comenzaba a ser lentamente ocupada por pensamientos llenos de frustración e ira.

Cuando entró en cuenta ya no tenía a nadie enfrente y las pocas personas que le rodeaban pasaban por su lado ignorándolo. Claro, un demonio, el exorcista de menor rango, el hijo de satán, un mocoso irresponsable y buscapleitos… estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado y maltratado, usualmente ignoraba igual y regresaba tranquilo, pero esta vez no pensaba en nada en específico. Refunfuño y dio un golpe al suelo con la planta del pie antes de retirarse a zancadas de aquel claro lo más rápido que pudo. Se acomodó su espada, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y se fue sin mirar o hablar con nadie. Sólo deseaba regresar.

-Vaya hermanito, si ese es el trato que me vas a dar… que me van a dar, entonces no tengo intención de quedarme. – Nadie parecía percatarse de que se alejaba, pues se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche y el bosque. Miro hacia atrás de reojo un segundo para de nuevo volverla al frente- Idiota… - fue lo último que pronunció antes de adentrarse en el bosque buscando regresar a la academia, sin referirse necesariamente a Yukio.

"_Pero aún así, me pregunto…"_

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Bien… terminó apurado, extraño, inconciso… lo sé. Pero cuando la inspiración va y viene cada que le da la gana uno pierde forma o incluso se pierde en su propia historia… watahel! Ya lo sé u_u pero espero les haya gustado. Trataré de ser un poco más constante, tuve varios problemillas para escribir este capítulo :S pero creo que no estuvo tan mal. En el siguiente por fin cambiaremos de escenario.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios n_n


	5. Desagradables noticias

Pido enooorrrmes disculpas a mi público, que si bien no es mucho se molesta en leer ;-; arigatou minna-san.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero la escuela, el estrés y un abismo de no inspiración se interpusieron entre el fic y yo…

Sí, sé que he estado subiendo otros fics pero eran ficsitos one shot de alguna mariconada (?) y este requiere atención especial…

Insisto, disculpen la demora, pero aquí está, más largo que de costumbre, como el anterior, para compensar y para alcanzar a envolver la trama que quería en éste capi y que no se pierda~

Les prometo acción en este capi, aunque no lo parezca al principio. Tengan paciencia uwu

Ok, sin hacerlos esperar más, comenzamos.

**Ao no exorcist le pertenece a Kazue Kato.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Desagradables noticias**

Era ya de día y hacía pocas horas que Rin había llegado a su habitación en el dormitorio de chicos exclusivo de él y su gemelo. El azabache no se molestó si quiera en levantarse temprano para asistir al colegio o para prepararse algo de desayunar, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama haciendo caso omiso de Kuro y se envolvió en sus cobijas para intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logró en aproximadamente 2 horas, pues en su mente rondaban tantos pensamientos que terminaba confundiéndose, pasaba de estar molesto a estar deprimido y luego a estar molesto de nuevo y luego indefenso, enfadado, y dormido por fin.

Se levantó rondando el medio día del día siguiente con un humor bastante malo, ya que a pesar de haber pasado día y medio, no había dormido del todo bien, despertando cada par de horas, así que decidió tomar un baño antes de salir a vagar por ahí y, aunque pareciese raro e inusual, a tomar la única clase de exorcismo que alcanzaba a tomar ese día. Se refrescó notablemente con la ducha, seguía irritado pero al menos estaba más calmado, mientras no le diera muchas vueltas al asunto todo estaría bien. Ya ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza preguntarse por cuándo llegaría Yukio o lo que le habría pasado, al fin y al cabo no podría saberlo, ya que tenía una "orden de restricción".

Desayunó, o mejor dicho comió un lonche que compró en la cafetería y la mitad se la dio a Kuro, se conformó con una botella de agua por un rato y de camino a clase, pero a pesar de haber cogido antes todo lo necesario para la clase (entiéndase: un cuaderno y un lápiz dentro de una mochila pequeña) ahora ya no se sentía con intenciones de entrar y ser regañado por no escuchar al profesor, quería evitar cualquier cosa que le hiciera hablar mucho de algo de lo que no quisiese, se encontraba bastante indispuesto para todo.

Se la pasó perdiendo el tiempo otro rato, merodeando por los pasillos y los patios de la enorme academia sin encontrar nada interesante qué hacer, entonces decidió al menos entrar a la clase para no aburrirse, casi de mala gana. Curiosamente cuando estaba dirigiendo la mano al picaporte sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases y se hizo a un lado mientras escuchaba que dentro del salón la gente comenzaba a moverse y algunas voces familiares irreconocibles se mezclaban con el barullo del pasillo en ecos. Unos momentos se quedó ensimismado pensando en nada hasta que vio a los alumnos salir, seguía a algunos con la mirada sin que algo en especial llamase su atención hasta que una voz le habló.

-¿Rin?

El azabache tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que alguien le llamaba y, siendo que estaba algo encorvado y distraído, de repente se paró bien y abrió más los ojos para girarse y buscar a quien le hablaba. Hasta que no vio a la elocuente rubia supo que su voz le pertenecía: era Shiemi.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca después de una pausa.

-¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en clase por un par de días. – un poco preocupada le miraba, especialmente porque se veía más desaliñado que de costumbre y con el cabello mojado, con un aire ausente y unas ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos.

El joven semi-demonio se rascó la nuca lánguidamente y suspiró con pesadez. Seguía sin tener ganas de hablar pero eso de ser indiferente con todos digamos que no aplicaba igual para esa chica, pero lo estaba metiendo en duda ya que su pregunta había sido muy directa y él se encontraba muy indispuesto entonces.

-Ah… yo solamente me desvelé haciendo unas… tareas especiales –atinó a inventar arrastrando las palabras y con voz ronca. Se dio cuenta de eso al terminar la oración y carraspeó un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió ahora dando un paso hacia él. El pasillo ya casi se había vaciado y ya no había tanto ruido que molestara las sensibles orejas de Rin haciendo eco entre las altas paredes de piedra, fue entonces cuando notó que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias – respondió sonriendo – solamente – bostezó sin darse cuenta – creo que necesito un café o algo, fue una noche larga.

Moriyama sonrió aliviada y apretó su mochila contra el pecho. Observó al mayor de los Okumura con vacilación hasta que se decidió a preguntar: - ¿Y qué hay de Yuki-chan? No ha ido a la clase de hoy ¿sabes si está bien?

Ese estúpido cuatro ojos, pensó. Justo cuando por fin lo estaba olvidando llegan y le recuerdan que existe. Sintió como si se atragantara con su propia saliva cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Yo he terminado tarde o… muy temprano mis deberes especiales, así que no he sabido de Yukio, pero tengo entendido que está aún en una misión de la que partió –bostezó de nuevo – hace unos días.

La expresión de Shiemi no tardó en decepcionarse un poco. Por supuesto que ella querría ver a Yukio, ese pensamiento hizo que el mayor Okumura rodara los ojos, recordando ese hecho. "Al menos alguien quiere verlo, porque yo definitivamente lo quiero lejos", pensaba amargamente.

-Rin –dijo la chica, sacándolo de nuevo de sus revueltos pensamientos.- ¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cafetería? Apuesto a que te vendría bien algo caliente.

Bueno, a decir verdad eso era posible, especialmente porque el día había comenzado a ser un poco más frío por las nubes de lluvia que comenzaban a agruparse en el cielo creando una masa gris que incluso oscureció el día. Tras pensarlo un par de veces, decidió acompañarla, pues al final no le pareció tan mala idea, y porque inesperadamente su estómago rugió notablemente, provocando que el ojiazul se sonrojara y la rubia soltara una risilla.

Mientras ambos caminaban a la cafetería, Shiemi iba haciendo conversación con Rin, y no es que la ignorara, en realidad le seguía la conversación pero de forma distraída y casi automática, pues cuando llegaron a su destino ni siquiera recordaba lo último que había dicho. Miraron alrededor un momento, buscando un lugar vació y el chico visualizó a alguien familiar, o mejor dicho, la espalda de alguien familiar. El demonio quiso darse la vuelta antes de que fuera notado por Suguro pero entonces una voz resonó en sus oídos. Era la de Shima.

-¡Hey chicos, estamos por acá! –llamó animadamente el pelirrosa.

Cuando la chica escuchó la voz, se volvió rápido y le saludó con la mano alegremente. Tomó la muñeca de Rin y lo condujo hacia donde ese par de amigos se encontraba. El primogénito de los Okumura, por su parte, había respingado al ya haberse dado media vuelta para alejarse, había hecho una mueca de dolor cuando les llamó y suspiró cuando Shiemi le llevó hacia Suguro y Shima.

Tomaron asiento, la rubia con una sonrisa, junto a Ryuji, y el azabache frente a los demás. Se dejó caer en la banca con cansancio y soltó un bufido. Ambos chicos se miraron algo extrañados.

-Hey, Okumura, ¿acaso tuviste mala noche?-preguntó el del mechón rubio con su usual tono de voz.

-Sí, pareces todo molido, Okumura-kun – secundó Shima, que sonreía bobamente mientras lo decía.

Suguro en seguida le dio un codazo al pelirrosa y le miró con severidad, el otro en seguida le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-Oye y… -comenzó de nuevo el joven monje, con un tono más serio- ¿sabes cuándo dejarán entrar visitas al hospital?

Al parecer habían llegado a la mitad de una conversación y Rin era parte ella, pero para nada que le sonó familiar la pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo debería de saber eso? – preguntó indignado el ojiazul, casi de manera hostil.

-P-pues… -tartamudeó Renzou. Su amigo decidió ayudarle.

-Verás, hemos ido a ver si nos dejaban ver a Okumura-sensei -comenzó lentamente- pero dicen que no son posibles las visitas por su estado, al menos no de gente que no sea un familiar cercano.

El viento sopló, meciendo los cabellos de los jóvenes y las copas de los altos árboles. Fresca y fugaz. Y a Rin le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, por lo que se frotó los brazos.

Tardó un par de segundos en procesar la información que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún aturdido y flojo. El otro suspiró con impaciencia.

-Bueno, sólo estábamos preocupados por el sensei, así que pensamos en preguntarte si todo iba bien con él, ya que nosotros no podemos averiguarlo… -volteó a ver a su compañero monje y luego al semi demonio- pero creo que no es nada grave porque no te veo preocupado, pero sí cansado, seguro estuviste cuidando de él, ¿no?

Shiemi se sintió preocupada, ella tampoco sabía nada al respecto, pero al escuchar las palabras del muchacho se tranquilizó, seguro que era por eso que Rin se veía tan desaliñado este día y no había ido a clases, pero aún así había algo que no cuadraba con la historia. La rubia comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Shima entonces para informarse mejor de la situación.

El azabache todavía no acaba de entender de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Hospital? ¿De qué hospital hablas? ¿Yukio está en el hospital? – "¿desde cuándo…?" fue la pregunta que no articuló.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo serios por al menos 15 segundos en un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Rin se sintió fastidiado, se parecía a las miradas que le dedicaban las personas de su antiguo barrio debido a que era un "niño problema". Pensó en decir de nuevo "¿qué?" en modo hostil, pero comprendiendo la situación, decidió quedarse callado y esperar la reacción de los demás.

Aunque le pareció extraño. ¿Hospital? ¿Yukio? Pero si no hacía ni dos días que todavía estaba en el bosque, lo habían traído demasiado rápido y nadie le había avisado que se encontraba ahí; pero lo que le pareció más fuera de lugar fuese que aquel par de compañeros suyos supieran sobre su hermano, es más, ya hasta habían ido para intentar visitarlo. Mientras que él ¿Qué? ¿Simplemente no se enteraba de nada? Menuda historia tan mala.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio? –Preguntó al fin Ryujin bastante aturdido.

-No habla en serio –dijo Shima con una risilla nerviosa- No hablas en serio ¿verdad? –volteó a mirar al azabache con una sonrisa pero al ver su cara de "qué demonios" su expresión se apagó y se tornó en una preocupada- … ¿o sí?

Cuando por fin se decidió a responder, Rin resopló antes de contestar sin muchas ganas, y con tono enfadado.

-No sabía que Yukio estaba en el hospital.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿En qué mundo vives, Okumura-kun? – exclamó alterado Renzou.

-Es tu hermano, ¿no? ¿Acaso no te importa nada o qué? – inquirió severo el otro.

-Nadie me lo había dicho – volvió a decir con calma y casi sin inmutarse.

-¿Entonces en dónde demonios te has metido? –el joven monje comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La incompetencia de Rin debía de tener un límite.

-Eso no te importa, además… -vaciló antes de continuar y levantarse de la mesa- no es como si me importara demasiado, seguro que, lo que sea que le haya pasado, fue culpa suya.

Suguro también se levantó de su lugar, molesto. Shima se puso más exacerbado aún y trató de calmar a Bon, Shiemi, por su parte, intentó aplacar la situación un poco.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, estoy seguro que Yuki-chan está bien. Seguro que Rin no sabía porque Yukio es un poco serio con estas cosas y no quería hacerlo preocupar, ya ven como es –se rió nerviosa- y seguro que no nos dejan verlo porque fue en una misión secreta y tal vez tuvo algún contacto con algún demonio de putrefacción que sea contagioso o porque estén haciendo investigación aún, quiero decir, no es la primera vez que pasa, ¿recuerdan? –todos voltearon a ver a la rubia- como cuando supimos que Rin era un demonio y resultó ser herido un poco cuando peleó con Amaimon y… y… que no pudimos saber de él por un tiempo y… esas cosas –hablaba intentando parecer coherente.

-Pero esto es diferente… -dijo Bon por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malo? Quizás ella tenga razón, Bon. Estamos hablando de Okumura-sensei después de todo.

-Y de Okumura Rin también –dijo calmándose y mirando inquisitoriamente al mencionado.

Aquel aludido sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de murmurar un "como si me importara" y sin más se fue caminando, a pesar de que la rubia lo llamaba. Siguió andando sin rumbo hasta que se encontró en el jardín trasero del edificio donde residía. Estaba tan sólo como siempre. Y justo como lo necesitaba.

Miró los árboles y siguió el recorrido del tronco a las ramas, a las copas y luego al cielo. Parecía que en un par de horas llovería, sin duda, sería complicado ir al hospital entonces y…

"No, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué habría de ir al hospital?", se preguntó recriminándose y dejándose caer en una de las bancas cercanas. Esa situación ya era el colmo. Ni siquiera le habían avisado que su hermano pasó de estar herido en el bosque a estar herido en el hospital. Que otras personas ya lo sabían incluso ¿cómo diablos se habían enterado? Bueno, en realidad no importaba, no LE importaba y tampoco quería saber. Sólo frunció el ceño, abrazó sus piernas y se quedó viendo el jardín en silencio desde una banca.

-Ni que estuviera preocupado ni nada…

Y es que después de lo que pasó en el bosque se sentía bastante frustrado, en veces se decía inmaduro por enojarse de esa manera, y peor aún, durar tanto tiempo molesto. Pero Yukio lo era más, según él, ya que había salido con eso de pelearse, haberlo llamado después, prohibirle verle y luego prácticamente correrlo, recordar todo eso sólo lograba que Rin se sintiera más irritado.

Pero aún así, después de todo eso y dejando de lado las miradas acusadoras que sus compañeros pudieran darle, seguía intentando mentirse a sí mismo y no preocuparse, no quería ser el que caía primero, Yukio tenía la culpa, claro, según él, pero por nada del mundo dejaría caer su orgullo otra vez por él.

-Estúpido cuatro ojos, como si fuera a ir a visitarlo… claro que no.

Pasaron otro par de días y Rin decidió no ir a clases, ya que aparte de sentirse fastidiado y extrañamente cansado, estaba de poco humor par aponer atención o para fingir que lo hacía, estaba ansioso casi todo el tiempo e intentaba distraerse con varias cosas, además no quería volver a discutir por el momento el asunto de Yukio con nadie. Inclusive intentaba evitar a Kuro, solo exceptuando cuando le tenía que dar de comer. Por su parte, el azabache ni siquiera estaba comiendo ni durmiendo bien, por lo que tenía un aspecto terrible, sólo gracias a su suerte o a su naturaleza demoniaca no había cogido un resfriado, quizás por la misma necedad de no querer asistir al hospital. Pero al final, la mañana del tercer día que transcurrió así ya no pudo aguantar más y se revolvió el cabello.

-Agh, bueno, iré a verlo, no creo que sea demasiado complicado, y más si aún llevo encima eso de no poder acercármele…

Se quedó mirando la ventana un segundo para ver el cielo semidespejado y brillante, hasta que comenzó a mirar su reflejo en el cristal, absorto en sus pensamientos. Volvió su mirada a la cama de su gemelo y se sintió extraño, como si le apretaran el estómago. En ese pequeño instante dejó que lo que se encargaba de que su terco orgullo luchara se desactivara.

"me pregunto si está bien…". Sin estar demasiado preocupado por cualquier cosa además del hospital y su hermano, abrazó sus piernas y se dejó caer de lado en su cama. "Espero que este bien…"

El resto de día se la pasó limpiando la habitación y la cocina hasta dejarlos relucientes. El resto del edificio sólo lo sacudió y dio una limpieza rápida, ya que pocas veces entraban a otros cuartos que no fueran los que estaban en uso y por eso no necesitaban tanta limpieza. Kuro, algo sorprendido, lo acompañó durante toda su tarea y le dio ánimos. Pasado medio día, ya había terminado su faena. Cansado, se limpió el sudor de la frente y le sonrió al gato.

¿Por qué repentinamente se había puesto a arreglar su edificio? Por razones desconocidas, Rin sintió de repente con más ánimos y un poco más de energías, inició recogiendo su habitación y terminó limpiando todo el dormitorio. Seguramente, después de haber aceptado que iría a ver a su hermano, una carga pesada se le quitó de encima, esa intriga que le estaba matando.

-Ahora prepararé la comida. – comentó mientras se remangaba su camisa y se lavaba las manos.

Después de comer y limpiar la cocina, decidió tomar un baño antes de partir, después de haber tenido una pelea consigo mismo para decidirse a hacerlo, pues por un rato estuvo poniéndose excusas para hacer otras cosas y aplazar su visita. Con lo que no contaba, era que al llegar a su cama y tomar asiento mientras se secaba el cabello, terminaría cayendo dormido debido al gran cansancio de ese día, acumulado con el de los otros, su falta de sueño y alimento.

Cuando despertó, eran las 7:30 de la tarde, y el sol otoñal ya se veía a lo lejos ocultándose entre las montañas, logrando crear en el cielo una coloración entre amarilla y naranja. Al notar el ambiente nacarado en su habitación, el joven se levantó rápidamente, tanto que hasta le dolió la cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle las espalda y al posar su mano en la cama donde antes estaba su cabeza, notó que estaba húmedo.

Se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después de salir del baño, ni siquiera se había vestido o se había secado el cabello. Todavía bastante desubicado, tomó distraídamente el reloj, casi saltando al ver la hora. Él no tenía ni idea de si la atención en los hospitales o las horas de visita tenían un límite, por lo que se paró muy deprisa, no sin antes dar un estornudo y saltó directo a su closet, tirando su toalla y quedando desnudo frente a la puerta de madera.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, acompañado por una sudadera azul oscuro que se amarró hasta el cuello, pues había comenzado a hacer viento, y ya tenía suficiente con sus estornudos. No quería enfermarse justo cuando iba camino a un hospital y que le obligaran a quedarse. No le agradaban los hospitales.

Pasó su mano frenéticamente por su cabello mojado para secarlo y tomó rápidamente su mochila, vació descuidadamente su contenido sobre su cama y tomo apresuradamente algunas cosas como sus llaves y las aventó dentro. Cerró la mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación, dirigiéndose al hospital.

Salió a trompicones, sin despedirse de Kuro y se apresuró a llegar a la estación del tren que llevaba a la ciudad, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba el mentado hospital. Maldijo por lo bajo y miró a su alrededor buscando algún anuncio o indicio de su ubicación. Visualizó un grupo de estudiantes de se alejaba en dirección al centro comercial y del otro lado una anciana y un hombre de traje esperaban para tomar el tren hacia el lado contrario. Rin se acercó a zancadas hacia ese par de personas y se paró a un lado, dándose cuenta que su respiración era bastante irregular, así que comenzó a respirar profundamente, aspirando por la nariz y espirando por la boca.

-B-buenas tardes… ejem, disculpe ¿Sabe usted cómo puedo llegar al hospital?

Pocas veces hablaba con personas desconocidas. Casi siempre era un poco agresivo e impulsivo cuando hablaba, pero la verdad era que de vez en cuando le daban ataques de timidez, así que intentó no ser muy elocuente mientras pedía indicaciones.

20 minutos más tarde se encontraba caminando por una calle paralela a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Las personas habían sido bastante amables y le habían indicado la forma de llegar al hospital. Supuestamente a pie se hacían 30 minutos, pero Rin iba casi trotando por lo que ya divisaba el enorme edificio a un par de cuadras de él.

De nuevo con la respiración entrecortada, se encontró ante la imponente fachada del edificio cuando las lámparas de las calles comenzaban a prenderse. El sol ya se había ocultado hace algunos minutos pero aún no estaba oscuro de todo. Diciéndose que debía mantener la calma, respiró hondo y se acomodó la chamarra, volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello, ya seco y carraspeó antes de dar el primer paso adentro.

El interior era enorme e higiénico, con la elegancia característica de los edificios dentro de la comunidad de la escuela de la Cruz Verdadera. Vagó un poco por los pasillos poco transitados, buscando dónde pedir información. A decir verdad estaba un poco más calmado de lo que hubiera esperado. Estaba muy tranquilo ahí dentro, la sala de estar con música de fondo y todo con un aire de limpieza y orden. Por fin encontró, sintiéndose tonto porque había pasado por ahí varias veces y estaba cerca de la entrada, el nódulo de información, donde una persona con pinta de enfermera le atendía.

-Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Em… busco a alguien… -dijo decidiéndose entre parecer despreocupado o muy preocupado.

-Ajam…

-¡A-ah! Cierto, es que… me dijeron que lo habían traído a este hospital y bueno… la verdad no sé cómo se encuentra o dónde está…

-La hora de visita terminó hace algunas horas. Si gusta podría…

-¡No! Tengo que saber ahora, no sé nada de él, ¿entiende? Necesito saber qué ha pasado con él desde la última vez que lo vi. –soltó más fastidiado que preocupado. Pronto sintió que eso había salido de manera involuntaria, como si lo hubiera estado guardando en el pecho, y se preguntó si otra vez había cometido algo estúpido.

-Hu-hum… -dijo revisando la computadora- podría decirme el nombre de la persona que…

-Yukio – dijo en seguida – Yukio Okumura.

La chica pulsó unas cuantas teclas ruidosamente y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, excepto cuando le miraba de reojo por el rabillo de sus delgados anteojos.

-Ah, ese muchacho…-dijo de con voz queda - Lo siento, chico. Él… él no tiene permitido ningún tipo de visita…

-Supongo, es algo así como un agente secreto en un hospital público, ¿no? – La chica le miró con nerviosismo – Soy su hermano –dijo al final casi inexpresivo. Realmente parecía que no quería decirlo.

-Bueno… esto… -miró de nuevo la pantalla, algo confundida y volvió a teclear, más rápido. Entonces tomó un teléfono de largo espiral junto a ella y marcó unos números. Le pidió a Rin que esperara unos momentos, a lo que él respondió con un bufido molesto. Metió las manos en la chamarra y se puso la gorra alejándose un par de pasos y mirando su alrededor. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si parecía un delincuente ahí en ese lugar tan diferente, su mente comenzaba a vibrar de enojo ante el recuerdo de la restricción en el claro del bosque. No quería pensar que tenía esa misma restricción ahí. Por un momento sintió que ya no tenía ganas de ver a su hermano.

La mujer volvió a llamarlo. Rin acudió sin mucha prisa, aunque un poco más indiferente. Hizo una mueca de impaciencia al ver que la chica sólo lo miraba pensativa y no decía nada.

-El… el doctor que le atiende lo verá en seguida. Vaya al 4to piso por el ascensor, el cuarto 499, por el pasillo derecho, hasta el fondo. Él lo verá ahí.

Rin hizo una mueca de impaciencia otra vez como afirmación y comenzó a andar lánguidamente hasta el ascensor, que realmente no sabía dónde estaba, pero tarde o temprano daría con él. Y así fue, pero después de aproximadamente 10 minutos, en parte también porque caminaba lento y arrastrando los pies.

Pensó en irse a vagar por ahí o incluso a la azotea pero después de estar un minuto mirando en silencio los botones del elevador, se decidió por oprimir el que tenía el número 4. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo y por su mente rondaron los comentarios de Suguro. Se sentía un poco hipócrita, pues en parte, estaba ahí para que no le estuvieran diciendo cosas sobre lo mal hermano que era. No estaba para soportar ese tipo de comentario cuando Yukio era quien había tenido toda la culpa…

Ahí iba de nuevo, enojándose con él. ¿En qué momento cambió tan rápido su humor? Ni él lo sabía. Sólo respiró hondo cuando se abrió la puerta metálica, intentando calmarse una vez más.

Ahí afuera, el pasillo estaba solo. Era extraño, como si fuera exclusivo. De hecho cuando dio una ojeada a algunos cuartos con las cortinas corridas mientras andaba, se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Resopló. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el pasillo derecho. Todo se veía en orden. Ni siquiera llegaba a creer que por ahí hubiera algún alma. Realmente estaba todo tan callado y limpio. Cuando iba a medio pasillo se dio cuenta de que no había estado revisando los números de habitación. Se detuvo en seco y miro el marco de una puerta a su derecha. Marcaba el 480. Su mirada se dirigió al frente, hacia el final del pasillo y comenzó a caminar una vez más. Al parecer el doctor no estaba por ahí, pero cuando comenzó a buscar la habitación de su hermano olvidó eso por completo.

Todas las habitaciones de ahí estaban vacías también. Pero cuando llegó a la última del pasillo, del lado izquierdo, pudo ver unos grandes números dorados en relieve sobre la puerta: 499.

Se quedó unos segundos afuera, pensativo, en silencio. Seguramente dentro estaba ese cuatro ojos leyendo un libro o algo así, y cuando entrara le vería con esa expresión severa que indicaba que se había portado mal. Hizo una mueca con la boca al imaginarlo. Justo estaba pensando un montón de maneras para responderle para poder ganar la conversación contra Yukio cuando un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer algo había siseado dentro de la habitación. Resuelto a enfrentarlo, frunció el ceño y apretó su mano contra el picaporte de la puerta. Entonces tomó aire y entró.

Dentro estaba bastante tranquilo, casi parecía desierto, pero notó que algunos aparatos cercanos a la cama por el lado derecho que no había en otras habitaciones y algunos otros que sí estaban, ahora encendidos y marcando algunos datos inteligibles en la pantalla. La iluminación era la necesaria para no interrumpir el sueño pero tampoco para tropezar con cada cosa que tuviera delante de los pies, una lamparilla recargada en una mesita de noche en la esquina contraria a la cama era la que irradiaba la luz opaca.

Allá al fondo, la cama parecía ocupada. Seguramente sería Yukio. Estaba por emprender el paso hacia él cuando el siseo volvió a escucharse y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sin moverse, paseó la mirada por la estancia rápidamente para encontrar la fuente de ese sonido. Al parecer no era su hermano quien lo hacía, a menos claro que bajo las sábanas se estuviera burlando de él. El siseo volvió y se estremeció ¿Era él o en serio estaba haciendo frío? Algunos mechones de cabello despeinados se encontraban frescos aunque secos a pesar de la carrera que había pegado hacía un rato.

Entonces, cuando dio un paso adelante sintió una brisa. Su vista rápidamente se posó en la cama donde se suponía su hermano yacía, y de nuevo sintió esa fría y débil ráfaga. Su mirada subió lentamente hasta la pequeña ventana que se encontraba a la izquierda y un poco más elevada del nivel de la cama. Esa ventana miraba hacia la calle, o mejor dicho, hacia el cielo, ya que se hallaba en el 4to piso. Se quedó mirando la cortina oscura que se mecía con la brisa y lo comprendió, había sido aquello lo que provocaba el siseo. Contuvo casi sin éxito un impulso por aventarle cualquier cosa a esa jodida ventana, pero se resistió. Se sintió estúpido unos instantes hasta que comprendió que nadie lo veía. Ni siquiera su hermano menor.

Resuelto el misterio, se acercó esta vez a la cama, tranquilamente. Y ahí estaba Yukio, durmiendo plácidamente, con un montón de cables de colores que zigzagueaban y caían hacia el borde de la cama desde los aparatos y se perdían bajo las cobijas. Llevaba un usual traje azul de esos que les ponen a los pacientes en los hospitales, tal como había visto algunas veces en la televisión, solo que en estilo pijama. La manta que le cubría le llegaba casi hasta la barbilla y parecía estar casi ileso, excepto por algunos rasguños irregulares en algunas partes de su piel visible.

"Y uno preocupándose tanto por ese bastardo", se permitió pensar. Se le quedó observando unos momentos. No llevaba sus gafas, estaban en el buró junto a su cama, del lado contrario a los aparatos que tenían un parpadeo constante de lucecitas de colores. Sus lunares parecían ahora inusualmente interesantes y llamativos, tal vez su piel estaba más pálida, quién sabe, la raquítica luz nocturna no era mucho de fiar.

Los días anteriores se las había pasado con emociones encontradas: de la frustración al miedo, de la preocupación a la ira, todo por culpa de ese cuatro ojos. Desde antes de que se fuera a la misión ya le estaba ocasionando problemas. Y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse en lo que correspondía a su hermano. La verdad era que todo lo que había pasado la última semana había sido lo más humillante que le hubiera pasado alguna vez y no creyó que Yukio estaría directamente relacionado. Lo peor era que estaba tan enojado con él, deseoso de encontrarse con él y plantarle la cara, terminar su discusión, no lo había visto desde que había dejado la academia después de la discusión que tuvieron y aún así, ahora que lo tenía ahí, estaba dormido, casi parecía que para ignorarlo a propósito. Apretó los puños. Se dijo que debía contener su temperamento una vez más.

Molesto por casi una semana, y aún así se preocupaba y su cabeza se volvía un lío de discusiones internas sobre el cómo debía sentirse. Y la causa era sólo un adolescente exorcista.

Rin se puso a un costado de la cama, para ver mejor al castaño. Le retiró el cabello que cubría sus párpados y apretó los labios. Había llegado hasta ahí ese día. Tenía que hablar de una vez, soltar todo lo que tenía, hablar con él, saber qué demonios había pasado desde que la misión había comenzado…

Era como si se llenara de frustración por no poder soltar todo aquello de una vez a pesar de que él había tenido la iniciativa de ir ahí. En cambio, Yukio había estado evitándole todo el tiempo, para burlarse o por miedo, quién sabe. No lo sabría hasta que saliera de la boca de su gemelo, y eso no pasaría a menos que se despertase.

Posó una de sus manos en los hombros de Yukio y lo movió un poco. Nada pasó.

-Yukio, despierta. Estoy aquí. Vine a visitarte. -dijo con un tono de voz un nivel más alto, con la intención de despertarlo. Y de todos modos no lo hizo. El azabache suspiró, se dijo que no perdería tan rápido la paciencia o si no Yukio volvería a ganar. De todos modos él sabía que de los dos, el único que tenía el sueño pesado era él mismo.

-Hey, cuatro ojos, despierta, tengo que hablar contigo. – volvió a mover el hombro de su hermano, que parecía un poco más escuálido que de costumbre. Apretó más su mano, enterrando sus dedos en la ropa de Yukio. – ¡Despierta, he dicho!

Comenzó a moverlo más frenéticamente. Incluso su cabello comenzó a ondear como si estuviera debajo del agua, pero Yukio seguía sin despertar. La paciencia de Rin era muy corta, incluso si se proponía alargarla, y más aún cuando estaba tan desesperado por dejar salir toda su frustración. Casi había ido sólo por eso al hospital, aunque hipócritamente había ido también para apaciguar los comentarios despectivos de sus compañeros sobre su falta de tacto con su hermano hospitalizado.

-¡Yukio! ¡No me quieras ignorar aquí también, despierta de una vez! – ya ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital, pero tal vez lo olvidó porque no había visto ni un alma rondando aquel piso. Y es que la tolerancia se estaba desgastando, se roía lentamente, Yukio no tenía el sueño pesado, era una de sus "virtudes como joven exorcista", pero ahora parecía que se estaba haciendo el dormido o en serio estaba noqueado, pero aún así, debía de despertar en algún momento. Ya estaba ahí, era el momento de resolver sus asuntos, en esa situación ya no se creía capaz de poder posponerlo, incluso si eso envolvía despertar a su hermano menor que se hallaba en una cama de hospital. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Quizás sólo le reclamaría modorro que no debió de haber hecho eso y blablabla, más sermones, sólo molesto porque no lo dejaron dormir. Vaya, que delicado podía llegar a ser, o a ser imaginado por Rin, mejor dicho.

Rin tomó ambos hombros del menor con cada mano y comenzó a moverlo con más fuerza, llamándolo una vez más. Su entrecejo se veía bastante tenso y sus colmillos asomaban entre sus labios.

-¡Maldición, Yukio, despierta! ¡No permitiré que me ignores una vez más!

Levantó a su hermano un buen pedazo de la cama y luego lo desplomó de nuevo en el colchón y ahí lo hizo varias veces, azotando violentamente su cuerpo para poder hacer que regresara de la tranquilidad de sus sueños. Tenía que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse con la situación que había creado, tenía que vérselas con Rin.

Los movimientos se volvieron verticales, zigzagueantes y laterales, incluso la cama crujió un poco ante la incesante ráfaga de embestidas que golpeaban las sábanas. Rin hubiera podido jurar que le vio apretar los párpados, así que se detuvo poco a poco hasta dejarlo en su posición inicial. Espero unos segundos, con la respiración agitada pero de nuevo nada pasó.

La mecha del azabache había llegado al punto más corto. Volvió a tomarlo de un hombro con la mano izquierda mientras usaba su mano derecha para apoyarse y ponerse casi encima de él, colocando su rodilla junto a las caderas del menor. Con fuerza comenzó a sacudir el hombro de consanguíneo una vez más, moviendo de nuevo sus cabellos pero ésta vez se veían despeinarse en todas direcciones, apoyaba su mano en el abdomen de su hermano, cerca de su brazo, para poder hacer una buena palanca de fuerza. La boca del menor estaba entreabierta por tanto jaloneo y sus labios vibraban con cada movimiento, al parecer con cada choque, el aire salió con fuerza desde sus pulmones, involuntariamente.

Comenzó a gritar su nombre y un par de maldiciones. Realmente se sentía un poco incómodo, pero era el momento en que su ira y frustración habían tomado el control. El punto de retorno lo había pasado hacía algunos jaloneos. La camisa de hospital de Yukio comenzaba a salirse de su lugar y la adrenalina se sentía casi fluir en las venas de Rin hasta que algo le distrajo.

Su mano estaba húmeda, húmeda y caliente. Paró todo lo que hacía y bajó su mirada lentamente a la mano que había subido para que la mirara. Estaba roja. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos, eso estaba ahí, brillaba con la poca luz que había, se sentía tibio como si hubiera estado dentro de algún recipiente a temperatura ambiente, líquido y escurridizo, y rojo. Muy rojo.

Era sangre.

El azabache se sobresaltó y retiró rápidamente la mano. ¿Sangre? ¿Pero de dónde? Su mano bajó hasta donde su rodilla estaba y encontró horrorizado una enorme mancha roja a la altura del abdomen de Yukio, del lado izquierdo, una mancha que cada vez era más ancha.

Cuando anonadado dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, descubrió con todavía más espanto, que otra mariposa carmesí crecía en el pecho de Yukio. Retrocedió y se quitó de la cama. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando de esa manera? Es cierto que había sido violento pero eso no era lo suficientemente capaz de sacarle la sangre a alguien ¿o acaso su arranque de furia había hecho que sus poderes demoníacos se descontrolaran?

Negó energéticamente con la cabeza. No, por supuesto que no. Eso no podría haber pasado, e incluso si pasaba, lo más probable es que le hubiera dislocado un hombro. Pero entonces ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a la cama una vez más y observó con los ojos desorbitados y bastante nervioso cómo su ropa azul se teñía de rojo, como si debajo de él hubiera una guerra y cada vez se derramara más sangre de valientes soldados que luchaban por defender. Divisó su desordenada camisa de hospital, ya bastante húmeda y notó algo bajo ella. Rápidamente la tomó y la jaló hacia sí, abriendo un poco los botones, sólo para ver algunas vendas bastante enrojecidas, que de no haber sido por que en el hombro contrario eran blancas, hubiera jurado que ese vendaje era ya de ese color rojo sangre.

Sus labios temblaron ¿Qué podría haber debajo de esas vendas que hubiera sangrado con relativa facilidad? Sus manos temblaron al abrir más aquella prenda y ver las mismas vendas cubriendo casi todo su pecho y abdomen. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y una vocecilla en su cabeza comenzaba a reprocharle. Su mano cubierta de sangre había manchado incluso las sábanas y su piel, que ahora sí que se veía pálida. Rin también estaba poniéndose pálido pero por la impresión

Sus dedos se enredaron entre las vendas de su pecho y las jalaron hacia abajo, escurriendo unas gotas gruesas de sangre que corrieron por la piel que vieron libre. Y entonces, cuando por fin llegó al fondo de esa maraña de gasas, se quedó petrificado. Sus manos pararon como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido e incluso dejó de respirar. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, a golpetear tan duro que el pecho comenzó a dolerle y dificultó aún más que comenzara a respirar.

No era posible, aquello no era posible. Él esperaba ver una sutura rota, una herida profunda tal vez, pero no lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Sus brazos enteros temblaron, y el aire pasaba entre sus dientes de manera estrepitosa, casi jadeante.

En el pecho de Yukio había una herida tan grande que casi era del tamaño de su puño, era profunda, sí, pero no era una cortada, un corte limpio con una espada, o un rasguño de una criatura, lo que había delante de él era un oscuro agujero. Brotaba la sangre sin cesar de uno de los bordes y debido a la oscuridad no veía su fondo, ni quería hacerlo.

Se estremeció con sólo pensar en las posibilidades para crear una herida así y sobrevivir. Por su mente pasaron fugazmente pensamientos contradictorios, insultos contra el hospital por no haber suturado la herida, pero otra voz respondía que entendía, no había cómo cerrarlo, jalaría la piel entre borde y borde y quizás eso resultaría todavía peor. Rogaba porque esas voces dejaran de fastidiarlo y se callaran.

Su dedo se aproximó al pequeño abismo que tenía frente a él, sobresaliendo demasiado entre la piel pálida del pecho de su hermano menor. Detuvo su dedo a unos centímetros de distancia de la herida. Era horrible, viéndola de cerca, se veía la carne machacada, hecha jirones y como si la hubieran jalado para formar aquella forma circular, como si le hubieran metido una mezcladora muy afilada en el pecho. Se veían heridas por todas partes, y bastante rojo, rojo de carne fresca, su carne al rojo vivo. Lo negro que se acumulaba adentro, además de la profundidad, era que ahí se había reunido la mayoría de la sangre coagulada y la que ahora se encontraba fluyendo como un río desde su nacimiento en las montañas; las gotitas de sangre negra y seca se juntaban en las paredes como nidos de aves de rapiña en un acantilado y algunas se colaban entre el líquido rojo que no dejaba de salir.

La desesperación apresó a Rin, aquello era horrible, no quería ni imaginar la pinta que tendría la herida de su abdomen, que sangraba más, si la que estaba viendo en ese momento se veía así. La sangre no se detenía y los labios de Yukio comenzaban a oscurecer. Un miedo sin precedentes le invadió e hizo que tiritaran sus dientes y crujiera su mandíbula. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

En ese momento sus ojos se sentían bastante resecos por estar casi sin parpadear, casi comenzando a lagrimear, sin saber la verdadera razón escondida detrás de eso. Se reprochaba por lo que hizo, había sido un estúpido. Yukio estaba realmente mal y no lo notó ¿Cuándo y cómo se había hecho esas herida? ¿Quién era el responsable? Una vocecilla en su mente una vez más habló y le respondió "Tú" fue lo que dijo. El shock en el que se encontraba le impedía moverse. En serio era su culpa toda esa situación, pero ¿Hasta qué grado?

De sus pensamientos lo sacó un pitido irritante y repetitivo, como una alarma, pero menos llamativa. Luego otros dos pitidos recurrentes se hicieron presentes junto con algunos foquillos rojos que se prendían en los aparatos cercanos cerca de la cama. Pitaban desesperadamente y no hacían más que exaltar a un más al joven. Parecía que algo iba mal, sólo entonces comenzó a despertar Rin, que debía de buscar ayuda, que debía de hacer algo o su hermano moriría ahí desangrado por su culpa.

Con desesperación miró al aparato, a su hermano, y de nuevo al aparato. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, cómo comportarse. Se preguntó qué hubiese hecho Yukio en la misma situación. Él sabría qué hacer, él sabría controlarse, él no habría hecho cosas tan estúpidas en primer lugar.

Un estrepitoso tamborileo, como si una manada de animales se acercara, se escuchó aumentar desde lo lejos, unos segundos más tarde entraron en estampida 3 enfermeras que primero observaron a Rin, luego a Yukio, a los aparatos y de nuevo a Rin.

-Sáquenlo de aquí- había dicho una.

Rin se sintió como una bestia atrapada. Se acongojó hacia la pared, dando la espalda a la ventana y tomando con fuerza una de las manos de Yukio. No quería soltarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía podría perderlo. Así al menos podía sentirlo cerca, aún tibio, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando se separara de él?

Entraron otro par de enfermeras y entre todas comenzaron a revisar los aparatos, las sábanas, y al propio Yukio. Casi al borde de la locura y con los ojos vidriosos, el mayor de los Okumura entrelazó su mano con la de su hermano, sintiéndola cada vez más fría, pero aún sentía su pulso, sus latidos. Su respiración se agitaba al ver cómo quitaban la camisa ensangrentada y las elegantes vendas carmesí para dejar ver el torso de su hermano. De no haber sido porque estaba totalmente fuera de sí, petrificado, paralizado, hubiera gritado. Estaba cubierto de heridas y moretones, pero todo eso no era nada si se veía la profunda herida que tenía del lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Antes de poder escrutarla una enfermera se interpuso en su camino y le tapó la vista. De alguna manera agradeció que eso pasara, no soportaría ver qué atrocidades yacían detrás de esa enorme mota roja que había mojado su mano al principio.

Una de las chicas seguía gritando que lo sacaran de ahí, porque estorbaba, porque era un idiota, porque era un asesino, ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguir bien las palabras. Pero en medio del alboroto llegó un doctor junto con una de las enfermeras que antes había llegado primero, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había vuelto a salir.

Rin y el doctor se miraron por un segundo. El médico parecía realmente estupefacto ante la situación, y una mirada de sorpresa y acusación le dirigió al azabache al notar su mano y su ropa salpicada de sangre. La mirada de Rin, por su parte, parecía de locura, suplicante. No de que lo salvara, sino de que no los separaran.

-Sáquenlo – dijo en tono grave y con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dos enfermeras asintieron y se miraron entre ellas antes de agarrar al chico y jalarlo por los brazos. Con dificultad lograron separar las manos de ambos hermanos que estaban unidas y lo sacaron a trompicones, pues era él más alto que ellas y en cuando dejó de sentir el contacto con Yukio fue como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad y dejara de estar congelado. Forcejeó para que lo soltaran.

-¡Yukio! –gritaba con voz gutural mientras veía como las enfermeras estaban sobre de él, como una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Ya que todo estaba con sangre por todos lados, hubiera jurado que parecía que estaban destazando a su hermano. Sus pupilas se dilataron bruscamente y su mandíbula se movió un par de veces sin articular ningún sonido. No, no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Más daño del que él había hecho. -¡Yukio! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

El médico volvió a hacer una seña con la cabeza mientras miraba a una enfermera, pero el muchacho ya no se daba cuenta de nada. Estaba acabando con la fuerza de las enfermeras. La adrenalina fluía con violencia por su cuerpo y desesperadamente luchaba por llegar al lado de Yukio, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haría una vez que llegara a su lado? ¿Volver a lastimarlo?

Sus colmillos crecieron puntiagudos y su piel se erizó. En su mente la imagen se distorsionó y vio a las mujeres alrededor de Yukio como monstruos, horribles harpías que arrancaban con deliberada lentitud y placer la pálida piel de su hermano, que enterraban sus largas uñas en sus extremidades, y que masticaban partes del cuerpo que le arrancaban haciendo horribles sonidos de gorjeos.

Entonces enormes gotas de agua salada resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"No, no, aléjense de él, no lo maten… ¡No mueras, Yukio!", suplicaba en su cabeza, al ser incapaz de hablar.

Pero justo cuando una de las enfermeras se movía para ir por más suero para intravenosa, logró ver la cara de su hermano, al rojo vivo, brillante, viscoso. La imagen era borrosa y se iba aclarando lentamente, podía casi distinguir con horror que una harpía estaba por sacar un ojo de las órbitas del menor haciendo con sus largas y afiladas uñas la suerte de garra metálica. Entonces la imagen violentamente se volvió borrosa otra vez antes de que pudiera observar la expresión que tenía Yukio en el rostro.

Ni siquiera había sentido el pinchazo de la aguja en su cuello cuando le inyectaron el sedante. Sus miembros se relajaron y comenzó a perder la fuerza en sus puños, en sus rodillas. Ya no podía dar un paso más y la imagen se desvanecía como si fuera la espuma de mar que se desintegra en una neblina salada cuando sopla la brisa marina. El rojo se convirtió en azul, y las harpías en uniformes blancos. Su alrededor dejó de verse como una húmeda y escalofriante gruta maldita entre las montañas y regresó a ser una ordenada habitación de hospital. Los sonidos se hacían distantes, y torpes, como si fueran modificados, se hicieran lentos, como si fueran gruesos, golpeteos a lo lejos y no se pudieran distinguir las palabras.

-No… -dijo casi sin fuerza mientras se desplomaba hacia el piso. Las enfermeras habían alcanzado a retenerlo para evitar que cayera, con más facilidad ya que no seguía luchando por librarse de ellas.

Aún seguía consciente, pero todo era cada vez menos nítido y lógico. Los colores se mezclaban, se revolvían y se desenfocaban. Motas blancas con bordes negros se movían frente a él haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Bordeaban algo que no le dejaban ver. Con trabajos alzó la cabeza. Las enfermeras se sorprendieron de que aún siguiera despierto, pues le habían aplicado la doble dosis de lo que una persona normal necesita.

Lo que vio fueron solo sombras confusas que parpadeaban y se perdían, pero justo cuando sentía que sus párpados caerían, una mota roja apareció en medio de entre las blancas, como si fuera una esfera sobresaliente en un adorno navideño. Esa mancha roja se dilató y comenzó a manchar todo. Lo blanco se hizo rojo, lo azul se hizo rojo, todo era rojo. Cubrió todo como si fuera una nube de humo y después se agrandó de un segundo a otro haciendo que todo fuera como una habitación tapizada de sangre fresca, goteante, olorosa, incluso el sabor metálico lo sentía en la boca. El rojo le inundó y sintió ser absorbido por la sustancia viscosa y cada vez más oscura. Y entonces todo se apagó.

Por fin cayó dormido presa del potente sedante que había recibido. Había dado bastantes problemas a pesar de eso. Las enfermeras lo llevaron con rapidez fuera de la habitación, a una banca elegante y con cojines oscuros que se encontraba en el corredor. Una se quedó fuera para vigilar y la otra volvió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él ya ni siquiera podía oír las voces desesperadas de las mujeres o el tono severo del médico, tampoco el pitido recurrente y molesto de los aparatos de la habitación. Todo se esfumó.

En su sueño Rin se sentía como flotando, pero aún así atrapado, atado, como si estuviera encadenado con arneses en un cuarto sin gravedad. Le dolía el pecho por el tamborileo intenso de su corazón y por la cantidad de tiempo que había aguantado la respiración sin darse cuenta. Los brazos y piernas dolían pero seguía flotando. Era como si le forzaran a descansar en un lugar pacífico. Así que suspiró. Su mente parecía una madeja enredada de hilos a la que después se encargaría de desenredar. Cerró sus ojos. Ciertamente se sentía exhausto, pero más tranquilo. Abrió y cerró sus palmas liberando la tención en ellas y movió su cuello para hacer lo mismo con sus hombros.

Llevó su mano a la frente para retirar su cabello, que ondeaba como si una suave brisa lograra colarse por algún lado, sin poder averiguar de dónde, en ese espacio infinito y donde no se veía fin, al horizonte blanquecino y brumoso. Pero una gota húmeda le golpeó la mejilla y recorrió el camino hasta su cuello. Preguntándose si podría llover en ese lugar, levantó la mano mirando hacia arriba, intentando tocar el cielo, en busca de algún indicio.

Abrió grande los ojos y sintió que se paralizaba su cuerpo, pues su mano estaba roja y por sus dedos goteaban lágrimas carmesís.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber cuánto tiempo habría pasado ni dónde se encontraba, el joven semidemonio despertó, sintiéndose mareado y muy desubicado. Pudo notar que estaba tendido sobre una superficie fría y acolchonada. Se incorporó lentamente y con cuidado, pues sus brazos temblaban y se sentía adormilado y sin fuerzas.

Recargó su cabeza contra la pared, aún veía borroso, y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que todo dejó de dar vueltas. Cuando se sintió seguro, abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Y pudo notar que estaba en un pasillo amplio y limpio, estaba sentado en una banca con cojines oscuros, y cuando miró al frente, notó que una mujer vestida de blanco le observaba preocupada y con un aparato electrónico pequeño en mano.

Él suspiro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero de pronto todo comenzó a volver a él. Esa mujer, el pasillo, el hospital… Yukio.

Se sentó muy aprisa, tanto que respingó aquella enfermera. Por su parte, a Rin le pegó un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y se mareó mucho, si hubiera estado de pie, seguramente hubiera caído de forma estrepitosa y ridícula.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió un poco, en serio todo aquello se sentía horrible, casi le daban ganas de vomitar y tampoco podía respirar bien, su pecho ardía y pesaba de una forma desconocida.

Comenzó a toser y sintió un sabor amargo en su boca ¿Qué hora era? ¿Hace cuánto que no comía? Pero de alguna forma lo agradecía, pues si hubiera comido hacía poco tiempo hubiera devuelto todo en ese piso tan reluciente.

Al final del pasillo se escuchó un eco de pasos y el médico apareció acompañado de una enfermera de las que había estado antes en la habitación de su gemelo. No le miraba de buena manera pero él tampoco estaba de humor para prestarle atención. El hombre llegó con la chica que parecía vigilarle y dijo algunas palabras que el joven no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego de eso ella se fue, yéndose con la otra chica por donde el doctor había venido.

Por fin pudo ver bien al médico: alto, rubio y bien arreglado, con el cabello peinado y la bata blanca completamente abotonada. Él se acercó al jovencito, hasta quedar frente a él, lo miró por unos instantes. Sus ojos azules le escrutaron por un momento, en silencio. Y entonces notó que sus rasgos parecían más bien extranjeros.

Al final, suspiró y tomó por el hombro a Rin.

-Bien, muchacho. Déjame presentarme primero. Soy el doctor Köhler –al parecer era alemán - , y soy miembro de la orden de la Cruz Verdadera. Estoy a cargo de tu hermano.

El azabache atinó a asentir con lentitud solamente. Así que el otro continuó.

-Okumura-kun, ¿sabes en qué estado se encuentra tu hermano?

Rin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cubierta por cortinas de la habitación de su hermano y apretó los labios. Se sentía tan impotente y estúpido, habiendo hecho algo tan tonto sin siquiera saber su estado. Había llegado ahí para poder mirarlo y terminó empeorándolo seguramente. Actuó inmaduro, como un niño, irresponsable. Como Yukio solía decirle.

Tras mirar unos segundos esa ventana, negó con la cabeza y bajó los ojos al piso para evitar encontrarse con los del médico, para no que le dijera alguna mala noticia o que le regañara de tal manera que no pudiera acercarse otra vez o que le mirara con desprecio por lo que hizo. Pero no podía quejarse, él mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Se sentía realmente culpable, pero más que nada, desconcertado. No sabía absolutamente nada de su hermano menor, y ahí por fin estaba alguien que podría explicarle algo y ya no seguir sintiéndose como un idiota desnudo y sin armas en medio de una batalla en el desierto. Así que alzó de nuevo la vista para poder mirarlo, buscando respuestas.

El doctor respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado. Eso preocupó un poco al muchacho.

-Lo trajeron del campo de batalla hace unos días y tuvimos que hacer una operación de… -miraba hacia el frente mientras hablaba, como si recordara mientras lo hacía- bueno… tenía varias heridas graves e hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que quedara en el mejor estado posible – Rin apretó los puños – y así fue.

En ese momento, el alemán se giró para mirarlo y le vio lo tenso y desubicado que se encontraba.

-La verdad no sé los detalles de cómo fue herido, pero de no haber sido por los cuidados que recibió en el campamento hubiera llegado en peor estado a mis manos, y quién sabe cómo hubiera terminado todo… - hizo una pausa y miró hacia donde Okumura lo hacía hace rato, la ventana de la habitación de Yukio. – Esas heridas eran muy profundas, pero estamos dejando que cicatricen por su cuenta y con ayuda de tratamiento, no podemos cerrarlas porque fueron hechas con un arma con energía demoníaca, así que aunque intentáramos cerrar su herida del costado, cerca de su abdomen, la herida seguiría abierta y sangrando, rebelde contra las estrategias de los exorcistas.

Rin bajó la mirada, realmente no entendía mucho. Sólo que su hermano estaba mal, muy mal, y él había hecho algo que DEFINITIVAMENTE no debía hacer. Apretó aún más los labios hasta que fueron una fina línea recta, todo aquello era simplemente estúpido, y por su culpa.

-Okumura-kun – llamó de nuevo el rubio para atraer su atención. Tardó unos instantes en decidirse y por fin levantar la vista para ver al médico. –Él está fuera de peligro, cuando lo sacamos de la operación y ahora también. – un suspiro de alivio dejó escapar el joven, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho por haber aguantado la respiración. – pero aún está en estado crítico, va a tener que quedarse en terapia y cuidados intensivos para que veamos su evolución. Depende mucho de su espíritu de lucha, pero tengo entendido que es un formidable exorcista y una excelente persona, no creo que tenga problemas en ese sentido.

Así es, Yukio era así, siempre fue así. Bueno, amable, reservado, tenaz, responsable, tolerante, respetuoso… perfecto. Y ahora eso también le ayudaría a recuperarse. Era de las pocas veces que su hermano mayor se sentía aliviado y agradecía que tuviera de su lado esas virtudes. Pero cuando le dijeron eso, no hizo más que una mueca de aprobación y un sonido ambiguo con su garganta, que se sentía entumecida y ronca.

-Las visitas están prohibidas. Ya que es un agente de alto rango que fue herido de forma desconocida en una misión de nivel elevado. – Rin le miró de reojo, al parecer si era por eso que no dejarían a nadie pasar. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la enfermera lo había mandado a su habitación? – pero con usted la situación cambia, ya sabrá el por qué, las circunstancias son muy especiales. Le mantendremos informado de su estado, habrá un informe diario de su salud a su disposición, o cada vez que venga a visitarlo. – hubo un silencio incómodo, por unos instantes, Rin escuchó en su cabeza de nuevo una vocecilla que le decía que no fuera más al hospital, que terminaría siendo perjudicial, otra voz le dijo que era un idiota y cosas parecidas, otra que si volvía quizás podría encontrarse con un ambiente desagradable entre la gente del hospital después de lo que hizo y otra más que le habían puesto a cuidar otra vez a un bebé llorón.

- En… -pronunció con dificultad y con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar - ¿En cuánto tiempo estará mejor?

-No podría decirle ahora mismo, depende mucho de su cuerpo y de cómo vaya avanzando, si existen complicaciones… como las de hace unas horas –Rin se encogió en su lugar de un espasmo y ocultó su rostro con el cabello- y de los cuidados que se le den. No podría darle una fecha para que sea dado de alta pero… -hizo una pausa y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa – puedo decirle que es probable que en dos semanas él ya este mostrando mejorías, y que este consciente.

¿Consciente? ¡¿Tardaría tanto en despertar?! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tan grave era su estado? Sintió un frío cosquilleo recorrer su pecho. ¿Y si él había retrasado su recuperación? Tantas dudas como esa se le vinieron encima. ¿Cómo es que debería cuidarlo de ahora en adelante? ¿A que vendría a visitarlo si todo el tiempo estaría dormido? Casi se da una bofetada él mismo por haber pensado así, era obvio que tenía que venir a ver su estado, estaba preocupado, _debía_ estarlo, pero seguía sin saber cómo se había herido de esa manera, y fue exactamente cuando ese idiota no le quiso dar la cara. Ese cuatro ojos era tan problemático.

Suspiró pesadamente y dijo lo que había estado esperando soltar desde hacía buen rato.

-Lo siento…

-Ah, muchacho, la verdad me gustaría darte un sermón por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no es lo indicado, ya estas pasando por momentos difíciles y no quiero salar más la situación… no creo que hayas querido hacer daño a tu hermano, seguro fue por un accidente, no puedo estar seguro, eso lo sabes sólo tú. – guardó silencio y luego prosiguió. – Sólo te diré una cosa, sé más observador. – se puso de pie y Rin lo miró, le veía severo, aún, pero ahora con un tinte de reproche, eso lo sintió como un piquete en las costillas – Y cuide bien de su hermano, tengo entendido que es su única familia ¿no? Si le prohibimos la entrada a usted no habrá nadie que venga a visitarle, y en su estado no creo que ese tipo de situación ayude a que mejore. – Se acomodó la corbata - Pero por el momento, con permiso. Si necesita algo más búsqueme a mí o a la enfermera encargada. –Comenzó a caminar después de hacer una reverencia – Después hablaremos sobre este pequeño incidente, por lo pronto, descanse un par de minutos antes de moverse, el sedante que le aplicaron era fuerte. Que pase buenas noches, Okumura-kun.

Y así, el alto hombre se alejó de forma silenciosa.

Rin no sabía si irse o quedarse, si pedir más información, si correr a la habitación para ver cómo estaba Yukio o llamar a alguien para pedir una explicación sobre la misión. Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero tenía miedo, de verlo y otra vez hacerle algo tonto y agresivo, de verle sangrar de esa forma. ¿Cómo se vería después de perder tanta sangre? No le habían llamado para pedirle que donara sangre para él, ni nada tampoco. Seguro se vería más pálido que de costumbre.

Nadie estaba ahí, vigilando lo que hiciese, que le viera mal porque la decisión que tomase fuera incorrecta. Se puso de pie. Sintió que quizás en el hospital estaban siendo demasiado descuidados, o tal vez en realidad era que era un "caso especial" y aquel no era precisamente el momento para sentirse importante.

Ya no se sentía tan mareado y avanzó hasta la ventana de su hermano. La toco con su mano temblorosa, fría y mojada de sudor, ahí adentro estaba Yukio, una vez más y no se sentía con la determinación para entrar, y de cierta manera se sentía vigilado aunque no hubiera nadie. Se recargó contra el cristal para sentir fresca su frente. Supuso que por aquel día había sido suficiente. Ni idea tenía de la hora, si era de noche, de día o si había pasado más de un día. Pero era suficiente. Regresaría después. Después de haberse calmado y haber aclarado su mente en su casa, o mejor dicho, su dormitorio, regresaría. Por ahora no quería saber nada más acerca de toda esa revoltosa situación de las heridas, el hospital, la misión, la pelea. Nada. Sólo quería poder pensar con claridad y sin ser presa de sus propios miedos o de las miradas ansiosas a su alrededor.

Se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, usaría las escaleras si no estuviera todavía bajo los efectos del sedante y temiera caerse, ya había sido suficiente de hacer cosas estúpidas ese día. Sin saber cómo, ya estaba de vuelta al salón de recepción y se veía más abarrotado, lo cual agradeció, así podría colarse entre la gente sin ser detectado por nadie el hospital para llegar a la calle.

Afuera todavía era oscuro, quizás aún era de madrugada, quién sabe. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y cuando se puso el gorro de la chamarra, con horror se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían manchadas de rojo, ahora oscuro, y al revisa su chamarra, estaba igual. Se la quitó y se la puso al contrario. No quería que nadie le viera caminar por ahí con pinta de asesino. Volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y meter las manos manchadas en su bolsillo. Lo bueno era que como era tarde, había poca gente transitando y, posiblemente, en la escuela tampoco habría mucha gente rondando y mucho menos cerca de su dormitorio exclusivo y abandonado.

La brisa era fría y su cabello se mecía temblando, casi como si fuera causa de los temblores de su cuerpo. Caían gotitas de agua que no alcanzaban a tocar más que su nariz y su mejilla. Realmente agradecía que los efectos del sedante perduraran, pues así no podía enfocarse en distraer su mente de lo que había pasado en la habitación 499, el sedante lo hacía por él. Lo pensaría cuando estuviera más sereno.

Llegaría a casa y tomaría un baño, metería a lavar su ropa, se lavaría los dientes y se metería a dormir, sin pensar en nada. Si lo hacía probablemente no podría dormir. Tal vez el efecto del sedante que le hacía parecer indiferente ante la situación en realidad era una muestra de misericordia hacia él.

Así que así, insensible e indiferente, caminaba en la calle de regreso a la escuela, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, un eco que rebotaba muy dentro, que sólo era escuchado si se le ponía atención. "Yukio", decía.

Rin suspiró distraídamente. Se preguntó si todo aquello no podría ser un sueño, justo como hacía unos momentos. Pues eso de que no dolía en ellos no era verdad, quizás no podrían doler los golpes o los pellizcos, el daño físico, pero el corazón podía doler, lo había vivido muchas veces, de niño, de joven, incluso en el sueño que le proporcionó el sedante, y ahora mismo era igual, no sentía nada, más que una presión fría y sofocante en el pecho que todavía le dificultaba respirar.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Ok, el final fue muy… extraño, después de que se desmayó Rin y todo pero es que… ya no encontraba inspiración para escribir o alargar más esto y que se aburran así que lo llevé al grano y ya -3-

Espero que os haya gustado la parte esa del arrebato de Rin, fue cruel, lo sé ;A; pero faltaba una pizca de emoción, se que algunas partecillas están aburridonas pero… son cosas que tienen que escribirse para llegar a lo bueno… claro que al final lo omití y dije "Ya, acábalo y sha!"

Una disculpa nuevamente, procuraré actualizar más seguido, ya está llegando el fic a su parte final :OO

Veamos qué pasa con estos gemelitos~

À bientôt!


End file.
